The Complex
by YunaBrown
Summary: He supposes he could fall for her...if she'd shut her trap for a second. "Saa...Tezuka, I didn't know you like playing house." Insert snickers from the other males. Or maybe he should make Fuji shut his mouth forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Complex

Summary: He supposes he could fall for her...if she'd shut her trap for a second. "Saa...Tezuka, I didn't know you like playing house." Insert snickers from the other males. Or maybe he should make Fuji shut his mouth forever.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Complex Meetings**

* * *

The building can be found one block form the famous Tokyo University. A fifteen-minute walk from the main campus. It has two-stories, a total of ten rooms. It has five bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a nice porch at the front. It has a good water supply, it's own back-up electricity supply (the owner was generous enough) and is close to a convenience store, the station, and a couple of other establishments. Currently, it has six occupants: a law student, a fashion student, two engineering students, a business management student and one majoring in International studies. All of which are female.

Mr. Aikano, the owner, is a fifty-eight year-old who owned a couple of apartments around the campus.

The apartment is fairly new, and the rent is expensive. But the six girls all wanted privacy and space for their studies, so they decided to pay for the rent of ten people. They get to have their own rooms, enough space to move without bumping with each other and making things uncomfortable.

All in all, it was a pretty good deal.

But on this beautiful Sunday morning, all that is going to change.

* * *

"You say _WHAT?_!"

Kaede sighed for the umpteenth time. She was hoping that her Sunday would at least be normal. Is it too much to ask for a silent morning where she can peacefully sip her coffee while reading the latest on Hollywood gossip?

"Dammit KAE! Tell me they're JOKING! Tell me this is a prank!"

She watched as her friend and housemate flail around the living room of their boarding house/apartment.

"You know I hate lying, Risa."

"_NOOOOOO!"_ her friend shouted as she dramatically slumped on the ground.

Kaede rolled her eyes heavenwards. Why is she stuck with this girl again? She turned to the males who were currently standing frozen at the door. Some were staring at Risa as if she's an alien, some are openly scrutinizing the room, while some are...

"ZZZZZZ"

Kaede sighed once more. She just hopes she would survive this ordeal. Where was her coffee anyway?

"Well, come in you lot." She invited in a tired voice. "Or would you rather become a part of that door?"

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu let his eyes look over the whole room. It was a big enough living room-big enough that it can actually accommodate all of them.

There are two couches-comfortable they seemed- a center table with glass top, two settees, a t.v., a DVD player and a stereo. There were some framed photos atop a long, brown table at one corner. The whole room was decked in muted colors of gray and burgundy, a combination he found weird.

"So," a voice cut through his thoughts-"Why are you here again?"

He stared at the girl-Kaede Furokawa, who is currently sitting at one of the settees. Her dark hair is pulled in a messy bun at the top of her head, her startling violet eyes peering at him through thin lenses much like his own.

He cleared his throat when he caught Fuji smiling at him mischievously. "Well, you know Mr. Aikano, right?"

The girl nodded.

"We were renting his apartment two blocks from here." The girl blinked. "He recently divorced his wife. The apartment went to her, and she doesn't wants us there."

"So Mr. Aikano sent you guys here."

"Hn."

"To live with us here in this apartment."

"Hn."

"An apartment where-just to inform you-_six_ girls are currently residing."

"..."

Silence.

Crickets chirping.

Snore...

Mumble. Mumble.

"_Perfect. _Should I say that I was actually happy to welcome you here?" Kaede asked with a raised eyebrow at the male inside their apartment. "And where is Mr. Aikano? And how do I know that you guys aren't pulling my leg or something?"

"Those are beautiful legs..." Yushi Oshitari murmured from his place, "I wouldn't mind pulling them."

Kaede chose to ignore the remark. Tezuka and Sanada threw him a dirty look...which pretty much went unnoticed. Yagyuu sighed on his spot. This is all so troublesome.

Tezuka brought out a folded paper and pushed it towards Kaede. "Here. Mr. Aikano is currently at the hospital because of a recent heart attack. He couldn't come here to explain things to you so he chose to write a letter instead."

The girl gingerly picked up the letter and immediately scanned its contents.

He watched as the girl brought up her hand to her face and rubbed it, taking out her glasses in the process. She looked distressed.

"Is it that bad, Furokawa-san?" Fuji asked the girl silently. To which Kaede chuckled dryly.

"Not really. I mean," she shrugged, "I don't have any problems with this at all. It's just that...I worry about the other girls' reactions."

A bluenette smiled at her charmingly."Why is that Furokawa-chan?"

Kaede frowned. "Well, you see..."

* * *

Misaki smiled as she tugged a piece of her strawberry red-hair behind her ear. Finally-she was finally free from her shift at the coffee shop!

"FREEDOM!" a shout from the door of the locker room startled her, but she didn't need to turn her head to know who the culprit is.

"Oh Freedom-My Lovely Freedom! How I long for you all night long!"

Misaki smothered a grin before turning around to look at her friend, co-worker and former classmate. "Kari-chan, have you been drinking too much caffeine again?"

The beautiful brunette stuck her tongue playfully at her, "Misa-chan~~! Stop being a spoilsport will you?!" she then opened her locker and pulled her shoes and scarf. Methodically putting both items on, she continued. "I need my caffeine so I can function well. And besides," she straightened up and fixed her hair in a ponytail, "You drink it as well!"

"But I don't drink it as much as you do." Misaki reasoned as they started walking out of the room.

Kari scoffed while tossing her nose up in the air. "Whatever!" she grinned once more.

The pair walked out into the kitchen of their cafe, where their co-workers grinned and smiled at them both.

"Well, are you going home now Misa-chan? Kari-chan?"

Misaki smiled softly at the kind older woman. "Hai, Chiyo-baachan. Kari here needs her sleep so she can get her mind out of the gutter."

_"Hey!"_

The rest of the staff laughed while Hikari pouted and crossed her arms in front of her.

Chiyo chuckled at the childish look of her employee. "Aw, don't be like that Kari-chan. Here," she picked up a box from the table close to her, "take these home with you. I know your friends would love them."

Hikari squealed as she jumped and grabbed the box from the older woman, prompting another laugh fest from the rest.

"Well, I guess it's better for us to go now. Ja na, minna-san." Misaki bowed to her co-workers. Hikari was sniffing the box like a cat.

Outside, Hikari wound her scarf around her face, making sure her nose is well hidden.

"Damn pollen!" she muttered beside her friend.

"Don't be like that Kari-chan." the other girl chided.

Hikari rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"By the way, didn't you say you're meeting with your childhood friend today?"

Hikari blinked at her friend. "Huh?"

The other girl sighed. "Remember...you said yesterday that your friend is coming to our apartment today?"

Hikari blinked. Once. Twice...

"Oh!"

Misaki hid a sigh. Sometimes she felt like Risa is a bad influence on Hikari.

"I remember now!" Hikari clapped her hands, eyes wide. "Yuki-chan said he'll be coming with his friends to our apartment today!"

It was MIsaki's turn to blink. "His friends? Wait-I thought your friend was a girl?!"

"EH?! Yuki-chan?" Hikari asked in a surprised tone. "No-No-No! He's a guy! Although he really looks like a girl-but he's a guy I SWEAR!"

Sweat drop. "Oh. Okay. So uh...he's visiting you?"

The other girl nodded vigorously. "Yup! Although he didn't tell me why." She frowned at the end of her sentence. And then, grinning once again, she winked at her friend. "But it's okay! I've been asking him to come visit me for a loooong time now but he was always so busy so he didn't have enough time and so when he told me he will visit today I got so excited!"

Another sweat drop. "Uh...is that why you forgot?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah!"

Another long sigh. This is going to be a long walk home. She really do need to sleep.

* * *

Misaki heaved a sigh of relief upon reaching their apartment. Hikari is already nodding off on her feet. Working the night shift was just tiring. But the pay was good, so they didnt mind (as if they really needed the money).

Taking out her key, she was surprised to see shoes line up near the door. Men's shoes to be exact. And then remembering what Hikari told her earlier, she shrugged and turned the knob, gently pulling Hikari behind her.

"Tadaima-" she stopped as several heads turned to wards her. She blinked. A couple pairs of eyes blinked back at her. "EH?!"

A beat of silence...

Hikari snored.

And then she heard a sigh: long and suffering. Her eyes flew towards the single girl who is sitting cross-legged at a settee, a book propped open in her lap.

"..."

"..."

And then there was a chuckle. Misaki snapped her head towards the voice...only to find two pools of brilliant blue-sapphire, amusement dancing, a twinkle of several stars.

"Saa...I think it's better to start from the beginning...again, na Furokawa-chan?"

* * *

So yeah...I posted another OC story (gasp!).

This will be a lot different from the two other. A little bit more mature (not in _that_ way though).

And not all of the PoT characters are thrown in here.

Anyways, enjoy reading guys! Let me know about your thought on this.

See you soon (I hope).

XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah...Yuna does not own any part of PoT nor its characters. But she does own The Complex and its original residents! And no, there are no vacancies! All rooms are occupied! Mwahahahahahahhaha**

**Ehem...okay, you can read the story now. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Complex Conditions**

* * *

Upon entering the apartment, Hikari was shaken awake from her sleepwalking when a soft voice called out her name.

"Hikari-chan?"

She blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the lights over her head. Wiping her forehead of the strands that came out of her ponytail, she let her eyes scan her surroundings. She stopped upon seeing a smiling blue-haired male. With wide eyes, she pushed off from Misaki and walked towards Yukimura, almost tripping on her haste to reach her friend.

"YUKI-CHAN! Why didn't you tell me that you're already here?! You could've called me! And why do you have your things with you? Are you evacuating? _WHY?_! Oh my GOD! Did you do something? Huh YUKI-CHAN answer me!"

Yukimura Seichi chuckled at the frantically shouting girl in front of him. Hikari Kobayashi never failed to amuse him with her antics.

"Oh my God! Do you need legal help?! Or money?! Did you call your parents?! Is there a murder in your apartment? Are your fangirls threatening to steal your boxers again?! And where are your poisonous plants?! Do you have them with you?!Answer me YUKI-CHAAAAAANNNNN!"

The males stared with blinking eyes and growing sense of dread at the hysterical, half-asleep shouting girl.

He chuckled while patting the brunette's head. "Now, now Hikari-chan. Nothing bad happened. The apartment owners had a disagreement and we have to leave."

The girls blinked her brown eyes. "Oh. Did they finally got a divorce?!"

Yukimura laughed. Trust Hikari to ask that question. "Yes."

Sanada has to question the girl's sanity after her mood suddenly took a 180 degree turn. She was just frantically shouting 35 seconds ago, and now, she's all calmed down. Kami-sama, they aren't in a house full of crazies, are they?

The girl huffed as she took a seat. "I'd say good riddance." She tilted her head curiously at the other people around her. "Hm? Who are these other people Yuki-chan? I can only remember Sanada-kun."

"Well, why don't I introduce them to you and your friends huh?"

The girl grinned as she settled down.

"You already know Sanada-kun right?" Hikari nodded eagerly, "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke. They are from Seigaku."

Hikari blinked as her mouth formed an 'O'. Yukimura chuckled. "That there is Oshitari Yuushi and beside him sleeping is Akutagawa Jiroh."

Hikari eyed the blue-haired male and the sleeping guy with messy rust-brown hair. "Aren't you guys from Hyotei?"

Yuushi smiled amiably at the girl. "Yes, Kobayashi-san. A pleasure to meet you. Jirou extends his greetings as well."

Hikari shot him a bright grin, looking like a cat. "Sure!"

"This is Yagyuu Hiroshi. He is from Rikkai as well." Yukimura motioned at the purple haired guy with glasses, hiding his eyes. "And last, but not the least, is Shirashi Kuranosuke, though he isn't here at the moment."

Hikari blinked rapidly, as she exchanged an open-mouthed look at her two other friends. "SHIRAISHI KURANOSUKE OF SHITENHOUJI?!"

The former Rikkai captain blinked his blue eyes at the shouting girl. "Ah...yes. Is something the matter, Hikari-chan?" he asked while eyeing the two other girls as well.

Hikari seemed to have been stuck at a temporary coma-like state.

He turned questioning eyes at the silently staring Kaede. "Would you mind telling me what's wrong Furokawa-san?"

The said girl coughed up awkwardly as she was trying to stop her lips from smiling. "Well...uh...how can I say this?" she mumbled under her breath.

"I think you don't have to say anything, Kae-chan." Misaki gently said, her blue eyes dancing in amusement. "She's about to wake up after hearing his name."

The six guys looked at each other, wondering just what the girls are talking about.

And then suddenly, they felt it. A menacing aura akin to a raging demon. Something they have been accustomed to from years of playing against monster-like opponents (ah..actually they played against each other so uh..get the drift?).

"Who said that forsaken name?" a low growl was heard from behind the sofa. Yukimura quelled down the fear creeping up in his spine and took a peek at the previously lying on the floor girl.

Only now, the girl is already sitting up. Her green eyes staring up at her with such menace that he felt like running away (but of course he wouldn't! He's Yukimura, the Child of God!), her soft-auburn hair a messy halo around her head. She is quite beautiful, even with the death-eating glare currently seen in her eyes.

"Ah..ha-ha.." Misaki nervously laughed as she jumped out of the couch she was previously sitting at. "Don't mind them Risa-chan! Uh...you see..."

"Is something wrong with Shiraishi?" Fuji asked in an innocent voice, but Tezuka knew his friend's question was anything but innocent.

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH THAT PERSON!" the girl suddenly shouted, her voice resembling a screeching hyena-_not_ that they have seen nor heard a hyena, but that is beside the point, really. She is now standing, her hands up in her head and pulling out her hair. "ARGH! TELL ME HE WILL NOT BE STAYING HERE WITH US KAEDE! I WILL KILL HIM!"

The males then watched as the girl ranted in a screeching voice while continuing on pulling her hair. Misaki trying to calm her down, Kaede is sighing while sticking a finger on her ear, and Hikari is still in a coma.

"HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO ENTER THIS HOUSE DO YOU HEAR ME?! KAEDE!"

The dark haired girl just rolled her eyes to the ceiling and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Risa, it's not really my decision you know."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DON'T LET HIM INTO THE HOUSE!"

"What do you want me to do then? Barricade the house and put a sign outside saying 'Shiraishi Kuranosuke is not allowed'?" Kaede asked in an exasperated voice, "Come on, give me a break Risa."

"DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KEEP HIM OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

Fuji couldn't help but watch in amusement as the girl ranted in panic about the Shitenhouji Bible. He can't believe there is a single girl who wouldn't want to be around his handsome friend. Things are getting interesting for him.

Tezuka sighed as he recognized the amused glints in Fuji's eyes. He can feel sadism radiating off of the blue-eyed Seigaku sadist. He wondered if it was a good decision not to find another apartment, one that is at least a mile away from his so-called bestfriend.

"Seriously, what is wrong with Shiraishi-san being here at this house?" Yukimura murmured, "And why is Hikari-chan in a coma right now?"

Misaki, who has given up on her attempts at calming the other guy, shot a sympathetic look at Yukimura before looking at the frozen girl. "Well, you see...Shiraishi-san is Hikari-chan's uh...ex-boyfriend." she whispered the last word.

Yukimura's eyes widened a fraction, making Sanada and Yagyuu flinched a little.

"I see. How about this other girl? Is she another ex-girlfriend of Shiraishi?" the former Rikkai captain asked in a calm voice (Sanada and Yagyuu are _invisibly_ shaking).

Misaki chuckled, drawing amused looks from the other males.

"Uh...you see, Risa-chan and Shiraishi-san are cousins."

Yuushi raised an eyebrow."Really? Then why is she so against about her cousin being here?"

"Personal reasons." Kaede answered. "_Very_ personal reasons. Please refrain from asking further."

"Oh. Okay." Yuushi immediately agreed.

The two girls sighed tiredly.

Kaede was about to open her mouth to say something when a loud thud was heard from above them.

"Oh no..." the dark-haired girl whispered, "she's awake."

Misaki slumped back down at the sofa and gave the males a tired smile. "Gomen, minna."

Tezuka was about to ask the girl what she is saying sorry for when they all heard a loud slamming of a door.

"Do you have a monster up there?" Yuushi asked with a frown.

"Monster huh?" Kaede murmured, "Ah...I think you could say that."

They all looked up at the stairs to see a girl standing and panting there.

And Tezuka Kunimitsu, for the first time in his nineteen years of existing in this planet we call Earth, was rendered speechless at her beauty.

Her skin is pink and white, delicate, unblemished. Long, long, long legs...they seemed to extend to forever (he can see Yuushi's eyes are almost glued to those extensive pair of legs). She has soft, soft gray-blonde hair that is in a mess at the top of her head, strands sticking out oddly at eight different directions. Beautiful, deep-seated russet-colored eyes, with eyelashes that seemed to be an inch long, high-cheekbones, slim nose and red, red lips.

She is by far the most stunning creature he has ever seen. And then she opened those luscious, red, kissable lips, and Tezuka's mind went on an automatic shutdown.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS SHOUTING?! I WILL KILL THE BASTARD THAT DARED RUINED MY GODDAMNED SLEEP! DON'T YOU ASSHOLES HAVE A FUCKING CARE ABOUT PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO GET A SHIT OF SLEEP?!" her chest heaved, and a glare that Tezuka personally thinks can make Tooyama Kintarou _and_ Echizen Ryoma run for the cover and cry for mercy was thrown at them. "AND WHAT IN HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARDS ARE LOOKING AT?! I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOUR EYEBALLS OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS AND FEED THEM TO BIRDS! YOU STINKING PERVERTS!"

* * *

Me: (_)

Hahahahaha...Read and Review guys!

Thanks! Mwuah!

**Yuna**-OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys...! Here's the next chapter of the story! Enjoy! XD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT...but The Complex is mine and mine alone!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Settling In**

* * *

It was, Sanada thought, probably the most shocking thing he has ever heard for the last fifteen years or so of his life (the last was when his uncle told him that the only way to become a master in kendo was to eat goya everyday for the rest of his life...and goya was his least favorite food).

He has never heard a string of curses said in one breath (this girl may just give Masaharu, Bunta and Akaya a run for their money at that area), and it totally boggled his mind on how a girl can do just that. He desperately hoped that the behavior is just something that happens because of poor sleep. (He has a sneaking suspicion that _that_ isn't the case here.)

"Well?" the girl snarled, arms crossed in her (cough_ample_cough) chest and glaring heatedly at them, "who the hell are these fucktards and what are they doing here?!"

"Asuna-chan," Misaki said softly, "please stop swearing so early in the morning."

Glare. "I don't give a fuck about the time, Misaki. I'll swear when I wanted to. Now shut up and tell me what the hell is going on here."

"They were evicted from their apartment. Mr. Aikano sent them here, and now we're going to share the apartment with them. Any more questions Asuna?" Kaede explained in a blank tone, eyebrow raised in a challenging stare.

The girl-Asuna- frowned as her eyes swept across the males. "Can't they find another one?"

Kaede rolled her eyes. "If they can they wouldn't be here now, would they?"

"Don't get smart with me Furokawa. That was supposed to be a rhetorical question."

Kaede huffed. "It isn't a rhetorical one if there is a valid answer for it."

Sanada and the rest (except for the sleeping Jirou) watched as the two females glared at each other.

Misaki laughed nervously as she gave the others an apologetic smile. "Maybe it's best to settle this now? I'm sure everybody is hungry and tired."

The males nodded their heads at her. Sanada more eagerly than he intended.

"Now, let's talk about the rooming arrangements shall we?"

* * *

As stated earlier (please go back to the first chapter), the apartment has ten rooms and five bathrooms. Two rooms share a bathroom. Up until this glorious Sunday morning, the girls each has their own rooms as the need to share is completely not needed.

But now, even that will be changed. Why you ask? Well, let us apply a simple math shall we?

There were six girls.

And then add eight guys into the equation.

Now you have fourteen tenants.

Ten rooms and fourteen tenants.

Conclusion: **Trouble**.

* * *

At first, the girls proposed that they keep their own room (since they were the original tenants, and the eight males can share the remaining four unused rooms by pairing up), but obviously, the males did not agree.

"We did pay our own share for this apartment. That would be unfair, na Furokawa-chan." Kaede couldn't help but feel a slight shiver as the former Rikkai Dai captain smiled at her.

"We were here first." Risa argued.

"And we aren't questioning that, Shiraishi-san." Yuushi answered.

Glare. "Don't call me that!"

Smile. "As you wish, Shiraishi-chan."

Risa let out an enraged shriek.

The second choice is that six of them will have their own rooms and the other eight will have to pair up and share a room.

Asuna agreed readily, confident that she will be one of the six to own a room.

Risa and Hikari both told her to shut up and declared they will be the ones who will have their own room, glaring at each other at the end of their own rant.

Tezuka sighed.

Sanada's eyebrow twitched at the constant shouting and cursing.

Yuushi and Yagyuu raised an eyebrow.

Yukimura and Fuji smiled amiably.

Jirou snored.

And so, the ever practical and logical Tezuka Kunimitsu came up with the idea of drawing lots. Simple and fair. Everybody agreed (Jirou was still asleep so Yuushi deemed it his responsibility to vote for him, and oh, they did forgot that were still two other tenants absent. But of course, majority rules so..yeah).

So they took a piece of paper, wrote numbers 1 to 6 in two small pieces of paper, 7 to 10 in only one piece each.

Of course, Sanada suggested that 1 to 3 will be drawn by the males, and 4 to 6 by the girls so that there will be no problem about two people of the opposite sex will be sharing the same room.

A single room will be designated as a guest room (in case one of their friends ended up being in need).

Asuna applauded his quick thinking (silently). At least one of them isn't a pervert. Less people to dismember. Dark chuckle.

* * *

"So...any complaints with the arrangements?" Kaede asked the people around her.

In an instant, Hikari and Asuna raised their shackles and started complaining about them being the assigned _'roommates_'.

Fuji watched in amusement as Hikari (who recovered from her semi-coma state after hearing about the rooming arrangements) and Asuna (who was spouting swear words at the speed of 50 miles an hour) argue about the said rooming arrangements.

"I will not sleep in the same room as this monster!" Hikari hissed as she pointed a finger at the glaring girl.

"Shut the fuck up you monster! As if I would like to be infected by your idiocy!" Asuna answered in the same manner.

Risa remained silent as her eyes were glued at something on the center table, muttering something distinctly about _'1001 ways to kill Shiraishi Kuranosuke'_. Fuji chuckled at the girl. Risa Shiraishi is becoming more and more an interesting girl.

"Please excuse them." Kaede told the guys with an uncaring wave of her hand. "It is quite hard dealing with two immature girls."

The two females didn't seem to hear her.

"So," Yagyuu said slowly, "that's it?"

"That's it, I guess. Do _you_ have any complaints?"

Yagyuu sighed as he exchanged a look with Yuushi, his supposedly roommate. "Well, not really. Oshitari was actually my roommate at our previous apartment."

Yuushi smiled amiably at the two girls (he deemed not to interrupt the three _busy_ girls). "I wonder though, Furokawa-chan..."

Kaede's eyebrow shot to her hairline at the honorific.

"I thought there were six of you. Where's the other one?" he continued despite the reaction.

The two shouting girls immediately stopped, and turned their death glares at the Hyotei Tensai, who blinked once at them.

Risa stopped mumbling and turned questioning eyes at Kaede. "Yeah, where is Chisa-chan?"

"Oh..." Misaki gasped softly, her blue eyes softening. "That's right. Hasn't she arrived yet?"

Kaede sighed (yet again). "No, not yet."

"I'll kill that bitch when she gets home." Asuna murmured. "She hasn't gone home since the other day, has she?"

Kaede shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Risa scoffed as she tossed her hair. "Let her be will you? She doesn't need anybody bitching about whatever it is that she is doing!"

"Shut up Shiraishi."

"Make me Sugimoto."

Glare.

"Dammit! Don't ignore me you two!"

And the three went back to glaring at each other.

Kaede turned to the silent males (read: Sanada and Tezuka). "Is the arrangement acceptable?"

"Hn."

"Ah."

The girl blinked. "_Right_. I'll pretend I understand that and say 'okay'."

Yukimura and Fuji both chukled, earning themselves a death glare each from their former team mates.

"Saa...I hope Shiraishi-san wouldn't mind so much about sharing the room with me." Fuji said while eyeing Hikari (who immediately stiffened at the name) and Risa (who shot him a glare before turning back to the two other girls).

"Ah..." Yukimura smiled as well, "I don't really mind sharing the room with Akutagawa-kun. I'm sure I'll enjoy the silence."

They all turned to the still sleeping male.

"Well, I think that's it. Why don't we all go upstairs so we can fix our new rooms?"

The suggestion was met with six approvals, three indignant shouts and a snore.

* * *

Room 1: (Previously unused) Current tenants: Yukimura and Akutagawa (who was still sleeping. How the hell does he do that?!)

Setting his hand carry bag and tennis bag (he still plays tennis, even if it's just for fun and to keep himself in tip-top shape) on the floor, he let his blue eyes look around him.

The room is wide, and bare.

It was clean though, which for him, would be the most important thing to note if he is going to stay in this place for the rest of his university life. Sighing, he decided to wake the sleeping room mate so they can decide on which side each of them is going to take.

"Akutagawa-kun, please wake-up." He nudged his side softly with his foot.

Snore.

"Akutagawa-kun..."

Snore. Snore.

Now, Yukimura Seichi is a patient person.

So patient that his former team mates confuses him for a saint (not).

But the recent events have tweaked on his nerves far more than he would allow. And so it would be understandable for him to be a little bit impatient ne? (nod. nod.)

And so, apologizing to the sleeping male in his mind, Yukimura Seichi walked up to his racket bag and extracted his weapons: racket and tennis balls. Surely this would wake the narcoleptic up. He chuckled to himself.

(Let us close the door to this room to save ourselves from witnessing a rather disturbing scene.)

* * *

Room 2: (Previously unused) Current tenants: Yagyuu Hiroshi and Oshitari Yuushi

The two megane males eyed the space before them. Like the other room, this one is bare and clean. Two huge windows on the far side, walls painted a faded mauve. Yuushi walked to where the light's switches are and pushed it on. Light flooded the room. The two nodded mutely to each other.

"I'll take this side." Yagyuu declared as he motioned to the left with his head.

"Hm. Then this side is mine." Yuushi agreed with a nod, walking and setting his bag at the right side.

"Same rules as before?" the Gentleman asked.

"Same as before." the Hyotei Tensai agreed.

* * *

Room 3: (Previously unused) Current tenants: Fuji Shusuke and Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Since his room mate is currently unavailable, Fuji decided to just leave his bag on the floor of the room and make his way out of the door. They are currently on the second floor of the apartment, where all ten rooms can be found. Five rooms in each side, the hallway is currently void of life. Like the interior of the room, the walls here are painted a faded mauve, a number of framed photographs hanging, a fire extinguisher at the corner of the stairs and a telephone beside a potted plant.

He can hear voices of their female housemates from the far end of the hallway, no doubt coming from Sugimoto-san's and Kobayashi-san's shared rooms. Judging from their reactions earlier, he found no surprise at the situation.

Chuckling, he decided to go back downstairs.

He bypassed the living room since he has already seen it. He first went to the laundry room, glad at discovering that it has far more than enough space for all of them. One of the things he liked about Aikano-san's apartments is that they all have complete facilities. They are on the more expensive side, but the rent is worth it.

He went to the kitchen next, with the thought of maybe fixing a light breakfast as he is feeling rather hungry. Surely Furokawa-san and Hoshino-san wouldn't mind so much. He discovered earlier that the girls mostly eat at home, as they are following a rotating schedule on who is going to prepare the meals on certain days. They share grocery expenses, and shop for their needs once a week. He wonders if it's possible to do the same now that they are here. Well, they can talk it over later. For now, his stomach is grumbling and is asking to be fed.

With that in mind, he stepped into the kitchen, and was rewarded by the sound of the refrigerator door being closed.

The light from the open window illuminated midnight black locks, straight and shiny, heavy like silk. She was in the act of tipping a milk carton to her slightly opened lips, her neck in a graceful semi-arch, her right palm lay flat on the counter top, her body slightly leaning on it. She is wearing a dark-blue shirt under navy hooded jacket and acid-washed blue fitted denim jeans. On her feet is a pair beige short boots.

His breath hitched as he blinked his eyes open.

Confused coffee-black eyes blinked back at him.

He blinked once more. Taking a step forward, he watched as the girl opened her lips wider.

And screamed bloody murder.

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Fuji briefly wondered if her scream can potentially break the glass windows.

'_creak.'_

On second thought, maybe he shouldn't wonder _too much_ about _that_.

* * *

**_hah! I had a little bit of a trouble with this one...well!_**

**_Read and (hopefully) review guys! _**

**_XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, but some of its awesome characters are currently renting The Complex-which I own!-which is completely awesome I tell you! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Complex Rules**

* * *

The scream, loud and long, stopped the two bickering girls on one of the rooms upstairs;

Made Tezuka almost break his glasses by his own hand as he was on the act of placing it back on the perch between his lemon-brown eyes;

Sanada tripping on his own feet as he thundered down the hallway, as he was on his way down at the moment;

And, woke Akutagawa Jirou up. Yukimura mentally thank whoever person owns the loud, screechy voice that did it.

* * *

Fuji heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind him, no doubt the other tenants running upon hearing the earth-shattering scream.

_"What the hell happened?!"_

_"Oh my God! Is everything okay?!"_

_"Where's the FIRE?!"_

_'thwack!'_

"_Ohhhh._..why the hell did you hit me Sugimoto?!"

Asuna glared harder at Hikari. "Idiot. There's no fire."

"Oh. Okay!" Fuji felt a sweat drop on the side of his face.

"Chisa-chan!" Misaki exclaimed. "What's wrong?! Why are you shouting?!"

With a heaving chest and panting a bit after shouting, the girl pointed an accusing finger at him, her eyes widening. "H-he..."

The girls nodded. Asuna and Risa glared at him.

"Yes...?"

The girl-Chisa- gulped. "Who the hell is he?! The last time I checked there are no males here in our house!"

The girls, along with Fuji, sighed in relief.

"There, there Chisa-chan." Misaki placated the girl, "why don't we all go to the living room and we explain this to you?"

"Explain?" she asked in a confused voice. "Explain what?"

Misaki smiled. "Explain about why he is with us."

* * *

"So we are like, uh, housemates or something?"

Fuji nodded to the girl. "Yes. Something like that, Kanai-san."

"Oh."

They are, once again, seated at the living room. This time though, Jirou Akutagawa is awake and staring at the girls in front of him.

"Anou..." he scratched his head, a sheepish smile on his face, "who are you guys again?"

Yuushi sighed at his friend. Smiling at the girls, he said. "Gomen."

Misaki laughed softly at him. "It's no problem, Oshitari-san." Turning to the confused male, she continued. "My name is Misaki Hoshino. Yoroshiku, Akutagawa-san."

Jirou smiled at her. "Yoroshiku, Hoshino-san!"

"Kaede Furokawa."

"Hikari Kobayashi!" Hikari grinned at him. "Welcome! I am so glad you're finally awake!"

"Whatever. Seriously Akutagawa. Can't you even hold your eyes open for a freaking minute?!" Asuna glared at the grinning male.

"Ha ha! Gomen, Sugimoto-chan! I was so sleepy after finishing our report!"

Yuushi blinked at his friend. "You know her, Jirou?"

Jirou nodded eagerly. "Yeah! She's my classmate!"

"Oh."

Asuna snorted.

"Well, my name is Risa Shiraishi. Yoroshiku!"

"Eh?!" Jirou blinked rapidly. "Are you related to-"

"Stop right there!" Risa suddenly shouted, surprising him. "Do not speak of his name okay?! I am merely sharing the same family name as that blasted Kuranosuke!"

Jirou blinked. "Okay...?"

"My name is Chisaki Kanai." She has a small smile in her lips, and her eyes were dancing in amusement when she looked up at Risa. "You're still mad at him, Risa-chan? It's been years."

"A thousand years may pass and I will not forgive that stupid brat for the sufferings he has caused me!" Risa shouted indignantly, eyes blazing with hatred. Chisaki chuckled at her, shaking her head.

Turning her eyes back at the males, she offered them a smile, which turned into a shy grin when her eyes landed at Fuji. "Ah...Gomen for screaming earlier. I was just surprised."

Fuji laughed softly. "Saa...I understand Kanai-chan. I understand."

She nodded, her eyes turning contemplative. "So, have you decided on the rooms?"

Kaede nodded. "Yeah...you're one of the lucky ones to have your own room."

"Really?! That's a relief!" she sighed happily. "Do I have to move? Or can I have my old room?"

"You have your old room." Misaki answered, ignoring the whines from Asuna and Hikari.

"Okay."

"By the way," Asuna suddenly turned frowning to Chisaki, "where the hell have you been the last three days? You didn't even send a message to any of us here!"

"I was working Asuna-chan."

"For three consecutive days?!" Risa asked.

"Hmm."

"Are you trying to kill yourself Chisa-chan?!" Hikari screeched. "When was the last time you slept properly?!"

"Uh...Last week?"

Hikari glared at her. "Don't try to be cute Chisaki Kanai."

Chisaki rolled her eyes. "Here we go again..." she sighed dramatically before staring at Kaede, who was eyeing her silently. "Fine. Fine. I'm going to sleep now. Happy?"

"Shut up bitch and just go to your room." Asuna answered.

The girl shook her head, and then shot off of the couch. "I'll get you for that later wench. Well, I don't have anywhere to go today so I can just go to sleep later." Turning to Kaede, she raised an eyebrow. "Have you told them about the Rules?"

The girls blinked as one, as the seven males looked at each other.

"The Rules?" Yagyuu intoned, his glasses giving off a glint.

The girls nodded as one(they are extremely in sync you know).

"Do explain." Sanada said.

"Well," Kaede (unanimously voted as the spokesman-_err_-woman) shifted to face Sanada, "they are basically the Do's and Dont's here. We came up with it last year."

Sanada and Co. nodded. "I see. So what are these Do's and Dont's then?"

"Well, we have two types of rules." Chisaki said, rasing two fingers up, "The Basic Rules and the Personal Rules."

Tezuka eyed her suspiciously. "What are the Basic Rules?"

"No Boys Allowed." The six girls chorused.

Yukimura and Fuji chuckled. "I see. Do continue."

"No barging into someone else's room. No leaving your laundry or any personal things anywhere than your room. No messing with anybody else's personal belongings. No loud music. No porn movies and nude magazines." Kaede recited in a perfectly straight face.

(Tezuka and Sanada coughed at the 'porn movies and nude magazines' part. Yagyuu and Yuushi looked indifferent (Yuushi not so), Fuji and Yukimura looked amused, and Jirou looked far too interested).

"_Ehem_." Tezuka _fake_coughed_fake._ "Is that all?"

"Basically, yeah."

"I see. How about the personal rules?" he asked again.

"I need 30 minutes shower time everyday." Risa declared.

"I get to sleep in on weekends." Hikari grinned.

"Nobody is allowed to ruin my sleep." Asuna glared at Risa. "Which, by the way, you did today bitch."

"Shut the fuck up whore." Risa fired back.

"I get to have the laundy room and kitchen on weekends!" Misaki hastily shouted, standing as she raised her hand up. Noticing that the seven males are looking at her weirdly, she flushed and sat back down.

kaede chuckled dryly as she patted the girl's head. "No reading or borrowing of my magazines-they are _**not**_, for the umpteenth time, porn magazines Risa!-books and notes."

Risa grumbled under her breath as Kaede shot her a glare.

"Well, in my case, no one is allowed to use my mug and to drink my coffee. I'll kill whoever makes the mistake. Okay?" Chisaki cheerfully informed them.

Yagyuu nodded. "Is..that it?"

"Yeah!" the girls chorused, once again.

"They are rather..." Tezuka trailed off, but noticing the female's stares, he coughed and said "acceptable."

Misaki gave him a smile, though her eyes are apprehensive. "How about you, do you have anything to say about the rules? Or better yet, do you guys have your own rules?"

"Not really." Yukimura shrugged. "Just as long as the others do not bother us."

"Not that I would want to bother you lot." Asuna remarked dryly.

Yukimura smiled. "Of course."

"I don't tolerate loud people." Sanada said, eyeing Risa and Hikari, who stared back at him innocently. Yuushi snickered.

"Well, I don't really have any problems with the rules. And I don't have rules either."

"Me too! Although, maybe you guys can just let me sleep whenever I want to okay?!" Jirou half-shouted.

"It's not as if we can actually do something about that." Risa said in a dry tone. Jirou just grinned at her.

"Saa...can I bring my plants here?" Fuji asked while eyeing Chisa and Kaede. The girls shrugged.

"As long as they aren't poisonous." Kaede answered.

"If they are, can you please put them in Asuna the Bitch's room?" Risa asked with a smirk.

"Go die in a hole, whore." Asuna's tone was cold.

"After you, bitch." The smirk didn't even waver.

Misaki sighed along Kaede and Hikari. Chisaki, however, raised an eyebrow at the two and said.

"Both of you sluts shut the fuck up or I'll cut your pathetic heads and shove them up your asses. Clear?"

The two dropped their glares and stomped their foot. "Whatever."

They then made their way to the stairs...and back to their room.

Jirou yelped and jumped up to Yuushi, whose eyes are blinking furiously at the girl. Yagyuu sighed (for the thousandth time today), while Sanada and Tezuka paled.

Fuji chuckled, his eyes looking in amusement at Chisaki. "Saa...you have a very...articulate way of speaking Kanai-chan."

Said girl just chuckled. "Those two are nowhere near the people I work with, Fuji-san. I have acquired quite a tolerance for that language." she smiled at the silent males. "Gomen. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Ahahaha!" Jirou scratched his head nervously. "Uh..I think I would like to uh...unpack my things and settle on my room. Is it okay if I go upstairs now?"

Hikari grinned at him."Of course! No problem Akutagawa-san!"

With a smile, the narcoleptic male leapt up op off the couch and bolted towards the stairs.

"Well," Yukimura started, "I think we better follow Akutagawa-kun's lead then. After all, we do have classes tomorrow."

Sanada and Tezuka nodded in agreement. Anything to let them escape the presence of the females. Yagyuu and Yuushi caught on, while Fuji had on an innocent-looking smile (that personally is making Tezuka feel extremely nervous, since the smile is directed towards him).

"Saa...I just hope the movers will come today, or else we won't have much to unpack." Fuji sighed softly.

"Ah...you're right, Fuji-kun." Yuushi murmured, nodding slightly towards Yagyuu. "Should we follow up on that?"

The other megane-guy nodded his agreement. "Ah..we better."

"Well then, let's go. If you'll excuse us."

Kaede and the other girls nodded as the two males bowed and walked towards the door, their pace is unhurried, their footsteps light.

Sighing, Kaede turned towards the four males left. "By the way, I need someone to come with me."

"What for?" Sanada asked.

"Keys. We need to duplicate them for you."

Sanada nodded. "Right. When are you free?"

"Now. I have a book to read later, and, by the way-" she turned to Misaki-"will you please tell your suitors not to bombard the line with their calls. They almost burnt my ears last night."

Misaki flushed, her face turning a deeper shade of her hair. "Kaede-chan! They are not my suitors! They are my classmates!"

Kaede waved her hand, rolling her eyes along with Chisaki and Hikari. "Yeah, yeah. That's what you say. Anyway," she turned back to Sanada, "who's coming with me?"

"I will." Sanada and Tezuka said at the same time, prompting Fuji and Yukimura to look at them amusedly.

Coughing, Sanada nodded towards the girl who's looking at them curiously. "I have an errand to run."

"Okay. No problem." Kaede nodded once to Tezuka, "Do you have an errand as well?"

"Hn."

Kaede tapped a finger to her forehead, Chisaki laughing beside her. "I think that means 'yes', Kaede-chan."

"Whatever." Standing up, Kaede stuffed the pillow that was on her lap on Chisaki's laughing face, the force pushing the other girl back. "I'll just change clothes. Wait for me here."

"Of course they'll wait for you here, Furokawa-chan."

Tezuka and Sanada glared at Fuji at the same time, and Kaede has to wonder how the smiling brunette can remain standing and smiling at the deathly force of the stare. She shrugged and went to her room.

Chuckling, Misaki stood up as well and patted her hair. "Well, it was nice meeting all of you and all but, I really am sleepy. I'll see you guys later." She turned to Hikari, who is just looking at them with a curious look on her face, "Come on Kari-chan, didn't you say you were sleepy?"

Hikari blinked. "Huh?" she asked in a gruff voice.

Sighing, Misaki grabbed the other girl's arm and tugged her gently towards the stairs. "Come on, you're already nodding off on your feet." She threw a smile over her shoulder before continuing on her way.

Laughing softly, Yukimira turned to Chisaki. "Hikari-chan is still the same huh."

"Oh..." Chisaki blinked at him, "You were childhood friends, right?"

Yukimura nodded. "Hai. We were neighbors until she moved to her high school. We still kept in touch though."

"Hmm. She went to Rikkai in junior high, right?"

"Yes." Yukimura smiled. "We were classmates for the whole three years. How about you Kanai-san?"

"Me?" Yukimura nodded.

"Well, I went to Seishun Public High School."

The answer had the two Seigaku alumni snap their necks and stare at the chuckling girl, her eyes are dancing merrily at the surprised looks on the two males' faces.

"You're from Seishun City?" Fuji asked, his eyes open and blinking.

"Uhm. I think you could say that." Chisaki answered with a laugh. "I lived there most of my life before coming here for university."

Fuji nodded. "I see. Saa...such a shame we never get to meet each other before Kanai-chan, na Tezuka?"

Tezuka nodded stiffly, his eyes uncharacteristically sharp on the girl. "Ah."

The sound of coming footsteps had them switch their attention towards the stairs. Kaede was there, in a tight denim pants, dark-green shirt and sneakers, her hair up in a ponytail, glasses perched high on her nose.

"Chisaki, go to sleep already. You have classes tomorrow, and do make sure Hikari and Misaki do the same. Those two just pulled an all-nighter at the cafe. The three of you are seriously going to be moving and looking like zombies if you keep this up. I'll wake you up in time for lunch or dinner." Kaede rambled on as she checked on her phone while walking around the living room, plugging and unplugging appliances, shoving the magazines and books back under the center table.

The four males watched her as she did this, while Chisaki was rolling her eys in a good-natured way. "Yes, mom." She said in a playful tone. "Can I have cookies when you get back? I promise I'll be a good girl!"

Tezuka watched as Kaede slapped Chisaki's leg playfully. "Do shut up and do as I say."

"Hai, hai Kaa-san." Kaede rolled her eyes before turning to Tezuka and Sanada.

"Let's go?" Tezuka and Sanada nodded at the girl.

Yukimura has to smile when Sanada threw him a glare before following the girl out of the door. Tezuka did the same to his friend, who was smiling ever so innocently while sitting on the couch.

Chisaki was watching all of this with attentive eyes and a small smile on her lips. She must admit, she was surprised upon seeing a male in their apartment. In over a year of living with the five other girls, no male human has ever stepped foot inside their living place (Aikano-san is of course an exception, as he is the owner).

The news about the eviction didn't surprise her though, as their landlord has been hinting about the possibility of his other tenants moving to their apartment, but she was quite surprised to discover that the said tenants were males. Aikano-san could have given them a heads-up about that tiny detail.

But, thinking about Asuna-chan and Risa-chan (who both have irrational hate towards the other human specie (Risa's term, not hers)), Aikano-san did have a reason as to not inform them.

Not even an hour after meeting seven of their new housemates, Chisaki can already see some of the problematic situations they are going to face in the (not so very near) future( she hope).

"You're awfully quiet, Kanai-chan." A smooth voice startled her out of her thoughts, "A yen for your thoughts, perhaps?"

She chuckled at Fuji's words. Letting her eyes rest at the handsome brunette in front of her, she soak in his smooth, pale skin, silky brown hair, and sharp, sapphire-blue eyes. Fuji Shusuke is one handsome male.

Beside him, is the curiously smiling, eyes remaining blank Yukimura Seiichi. Soft, wavy blue hair, equally soft-almost lilac-eyes. She saw the way those eyes look at Hikari, and she recognize just what the look means.

And based on the earlier scene, she is willing to bet her savings that one of those two stoic, handsome males has less than curious, friendly innocent interest on Kaede-chan. Jirou Akutagawa's flushed reaction to Asuna is a dead giveaway of his obviously not so secret crush on her dear friend. And as far as all of them knows, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Hikari's ex-boyfriend and the bane of Risa's existence, will be living here with them as well.

All in all, Chisaki is quite certain they'll be in for a wild ride.

Well, not that she is worried about becoming involved in it. She is more than happy to stay at the sidelines and watch.

"Nothing, Fuji-kun. Just a silly thought is all." She answered with a smile.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow, while Fuji leaned forward. "Saa...I am curious, can you tell me about this...silly thought, Kanai-chan?"

_'Fuji Shusuke, the Sadist of Seigaku. You really live up to your name._' Shrugging, Chisaki turned her eyes to the window, looking at the usual Sunday morning scenery outside of their apartment. "I just thought that maybe we need another basic rule."

"Hm? What rule Kanai-chan?"

Yukimura nodded. "Yes. Do tell."

_'Great. As if one sadist is not enough.'_ "Well, it's just a thought. Nothing for you to worry about." Sighing, and feeling sleepiness overcome her, Chisaki rubbed her eyes and let out a small yawn. "Gomen. I think I'll go and follow Kaede-chan's advice and get some sleep."

Nodding, Yukimura smiled at her. "Ah. You should, Kanai-chan. You do look tired."

"Hmm. See you later, I guess." Nodding to them, she rose and climbed up the stairs, leaving the two males at the living room.

Fuji followed the girl with his eyes, curiosity burning in his stare. So far, the six girls has proved to be interesting, some of them more than the others. He couldn't wait to see just how interesting these girls could get. He chuckled at the thought.

"Care to share what amuses you, Fuji-kun?" Yukimura's soft voice asked him.

"Ah...nothing, Yukimura-kun." He answered, a smile in his voice. "Just a silly thought is all."

* * *

**Gasp! I can feel Fuji-kun's sadism coming alive!**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**I'll give you guys three guesses on what is going on our dear (handsomesadistic) Tensai's mind.**

**Do read and review guys! Thanks to all of those who read and support this fic!**

**I am eternally indebted to all of you!**

**Read and Review dearies!**

**XXDYuna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah..yeah. PoT is not mine. There. Happy? But don't forget readers, The Complex is mine and mine alone. Get it? XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Complexity of Remembering**

* * *

Shiraishi Kuranosuke hummed a tune merrily as he stepped out of the shop and into the street. He has just finished his emergency shift. Today was supposed to be his off day, but the manager called him late last night and asked him to cover for his workmate who was brought down by the spring hay fever. He chuckled. He doesn't mind covering for his colleagues every once and a while, as he enjoys working at the quaint shop and the extra money doesn't hurt either.

Taking his mobile out, he checked the message that Fuji has sent him earlier.

_'We've moved to our new apartment. Your things were loaded at the mover's. Here's the address.'_

He sighed. The move was unexpected, to say the least. One moment, they were happily living together (...that sounded so gay...) and then the next, the wife of their landlord declared that they will be moving out.

The only good thing about this move is the fact that the new apartment is closer to university than their previous one. It means he can sleep in a little bit more than usual. Joy.

Walking along the usually crowded streets, he kept his hands on his pocket and the hood of his jacket on his head, earphones stuck to his ears. The apartment isn't too far, about twenty minutes walk from the city central, so he decided to just walk instead of riding the bus.

Another good point goes to the apartment. He just hopes that the other tenants aren't slob. Weird he can handle, but slobs..nah! He'd rather move to a much more expensive lodging if that is the case.

Moving along, his eyes caught the sign of his favorite udon shop. Deciding on treating his new and previous housemates, he went in and ordered take-out.

* * *

At the apartment...

Misaki sighed dejectedly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She loved Hikari dearly, but at the moment, she'd rather have someone take the girl away from the precious kitchen.

"Kari-chan...I told you to not turn the fire too high didn't I?" she asked in a patient voice.

Hikari grinned sheepishly at her. "He he. Gomen, Misa-chan! I forgot!"

She waved her hand. "It's okay. Just...leave this to me, okay? Don't you have a paper to write?" she asked, hoping the girl would get the hint and get out of the kitchen.

Hikari smiled. "Nope! I finished everything already!" she declared proudly.

...And there goes that option. Saying nothing anymore, Misaki returned to what she had been doing earlier. She has decided on making curry for tonight's dinner. And although they still haven't discussed about whether the guys will be sharing with the grocery expenses or not, a welcome dinner won't be too bad. In her opinion, that is.

"By the way, have you and Asuna-chan fixed your rooms?" she asked while chopping the carrots.

At once, Hikari's mood turned a complete 360 degree turn.

"Whaahh! Misa-chan~~~! I don't want to be in the same room as her! Please switch rooms with me!"

Misaki laughed at the pouting face of her friend. Hikari's hands are clasped in front of her, eyes large and teary, her lips jutting out in a pout.

"But, I have Risa-chan with me. Do you want to be her room mate instead?"

"NO!" Hikari shouted as she jumped and thumped the counter with her open palm earning her a shout of pain from the action. "ITAI!"

Shaking her head, Misaki went and patted the wincing girl on her shoulder. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now Kari-chan."

Hikari sniffed. "Chisa-chan and Kae-chan are so lucky! They each have their own room!"

Misaki agreed. The two girls are indeed lucky, and Chisaki wasn't even home when they draw the lots. Lucky girl.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it anymore Kari-chan. Just try and get along with Asuna-chan okay?"

"Over my dead, gorgeous body!" Hikari scoffed as she crossed her arms in front of her and turned her nose upwards. Misaki sighed at her.

She was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door. Sharing a look, Misaki nodded at Hikari.

"Would you mind opening the door Kari-chan? That may be the mail."

"Okie dokie!" snatching a piece of carrot, the girl dashed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Laughing softly, Misaki continued on her what she is doing, humming a tune as she does.

Moments later, and no Hikari coming back to the kitchen, Misaki frowned and called out softly. "Kari-chan? Who's at the door?"

No response.

'_Who that might be?'_ she thought as she brings out the pot from the cupboard. Setting it at the stove, she wiped her hand on her apron before taking it off, intent on seeing what is keeping Hikari.

Hanging the apron at a hook at the wall near the refrigerator, she went out of the kitchen and walked towards the door, head bowed as she fixes her hair into a bun.

"Kari-chan..? Who's there...?" Misaki asked as she approached her friend. Peering over Hikari's shoulder, her voice trailed as she saw the person outside the door.

Blinking her eyes, she let her mouth part to say something, but the person beat her to it.

"Yo!"

* * *

Risa glared at the person sitting in front of her.

Shiraishi kept the smile on his face.

After shaking Hikari out of her stupor earlier, Misaki has ushered the sandy-haired male into the living room and called out the other guys. Fuji immediately ushered his roommate in and engaged him in a conversation. Yukimura sat down beside Hikari while keeping his eyes at the smiling Shiraishi.

"The hell did I do in my past life to suffer through this?!" Risa hissed as her eyes kept its glare at her cousin.

Chuckling, Shiraishi raised his hands up in a mock surrender. "And here I thought this could be a chance to rekindle our wonderful relationship as cousins." He smirked at the outraged expression on the girl's face. "Seems that I was sadly mistaken."

"_Wonderful relationship?!_" Risa screeched, "the hell have you been smoking Kuranosuke?!"

Shiraishi just laughed joyfully at her, making Risa even angrier.

"Saa...the two of you seemed to be so...close to each other, na Shiraishi-kun?" Fuji asked with a smile.

The male grinned. "Yeah! We are really, very close. Right, _Ri-sa-chi_?"

The sound of her pet-name had Risa growling like an angered mother bear. Throwing a pillow at her cousin's head, she shot off and stomped her way up the stairs. They can hear her cussing and shouting when she reached her room.

Chuckling, Shiraishi turned to the people in front of him. A girl with strawberry-red hair and blue eyes, whose name he discovered was Misaki, is looking at him with a small frown on her pretty face. Beside her, is Yukimura Seiichi, who is currently staring at him as if he wanted Shiraishi dead on the spot where he is sitting. He certainly has no idea what he did wrong to deserve that glare.

Sighing, his eyes went to the silent girl beside the silent former Rikkai captain. His smile softened. '_Hikari.'_

Her hair retained its beautiful shade of dark-brown, soft waves framing her small, smooth face. Her eyes a softer shade of brown, large and innocent. There was a time when all he did was to stare and get lost in them.

"Hikari-chan. It's been a long time. How have you been?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled back, a tiny lift of her lips upwards, her eyes looking at something behind him. "I've been great Shiraishi-kun! It's good to see you. I didn't know you study here."

"Ah. I was lucky to be accepted here, so I took the chance."

"Souka. That's great!"

The tension between the two is so great Fuji felt funny just being in the same room as them. Looking at Misaki, he can see that the girl wanted to be anywhere but here.

Yukimura on the other hand...

"We took your things to your room, Shiraishi-kun." Yukimura said in a cold voice with a smile. "You'd best go upstairs and unpack. I'm sure Fuji-kun has gotten an eyesore from them."

Fuji chuckled at the mention of his name. "Saa...Yukimura-kun is quite right, Shiraishi-kun. I finished unpacking, so feel free to do so."

Shiraishi just laughed at them, seemingly unaware of the tension at the room. "Well, I'd best follow your advice then." Turning to Fuji, he smirked. "Care to escort me to our room, Fuji-kun?"

"Saa...I'd rather stay here and wait for Tezuka. I have something to ask him."

"Hmm. I see. Well, where's our room by the way?"

"Second door on the left side."

"Okay. Well, see you guys later, I guess."

Misaki smiled at him. "Ah. I'll call you for dinner Shiraishi-san."

"Oh! That reminds me," he motioned to the package close to him. "I bought fried udon on my way here. It's still your favorite right, Hikari-chan?"

The sudden question made Hikari jump slightly and blink her eyes at him. "Uh..hai.."

"That's good then. See you at dinner." Leaving a smile, he then jogged up the stairs and disappeared into the second floor of the apartment.

"Kari-chan..."

Yukimura stood up, blocking Misaki's view of Hikari. Bending down, he whispered to Hikari, just enough so the two others will hear. "Hey. I saw an ice cream store on our way here. Want to have some?"

At Hikari's nod, he hoisted her up and led her out of the house.

Fuji and Misaki watched their backs until Yukimura closed the door behind him.

Misaki slumped back at the couch as she released a heavy sigh. _That_ was really tense. It has been years since she saw Hikari with that expression. And here she thought her friend has gotten over it.

"Saa...that was rather unexpected." She heard Fuji murmur from his seat.

She laughed awkwardly. "Kari-chan was just caught off guard. She'll be back on her usual self after a few scoops of ice cream."

Deciding to drop the topic, the brunette nodded. "I wonder if the ice cream store has my favorite flavor."

"I'm sure they do Fuji-san!" Misaki answered cheerfully. "What is your favorite?"

Fuji smiled. "Wasabi flavor."

Misaki blinked. "Eh?"

* * *

Yukimura glanced at the girl beside him through the corner of his eye. Hikari had been suspiciously quiet ever since Shiraishi came. It is making him inexplicably furious at the former Shitenhouji captain.

Admittedly, he has once lost contact with Hikari when they started high school, when she moved to Osaka because of her father's job. It was a sudden move, and he wasn't even aware. That spring break, he and his family went to the U.S., checking the school where his younger sister will be staying at for a year due to an exchange program.

By the time they came home, the house beside his was already sold off to a new family.

The next time he saw her was at the start of their freshman year here in Tokyo University. Even then, they haven't had time to really talk and catch up with each other's lives. The most conversation that they had was a five-minute talk over a cup of morning coffee.

He wanted to change that now.

"Gomen, Yuki-chan. That was really awkward."

He tilted his head towards her, a soft smile in his lips. "Ah. It's alright. Say, is vanilla still your favorite flavor?"

Hikari grinned at him, her eyes disappearing behind her lids. "Yeah! You still like green tea, right?!"

"Of course."

If only things were like their favorite ice cream flavor, still the same even after three, long years.

* * *

"Arigatou."

After laying the money on the counter, Kaede bowed down and took the small package containing the keys. Turning around, her eyes found the two males standing close to the door of the shop, each has an unreadable look expression on their faces.

_'Geez. Are these two made from stones or what?' _If she knew the two would be like these, she would have refused to go with them and insisted the brunette or the blunette to come with her instead. Her mind conjured an image of the two smiling males. A shiver run up her spine, as goosebumps erupted in her arms. On second thought, maybe these two are better companion.

"Well, the keys are done." she said as she approached the two. "Are you two done with your errands?"

Each male has two bags with them, as they visited a sports shop a little distance from where they are now.

"Hn."

"Hn."

Sighing and resisting the urge to smack the two (since they are way taller than her), she motioned to the door and walked towards it.

"Misaki-chan told me Shiraishi-san already arrived."

Tezuka nodded behind her. "Is everything alright then?"

Kaede looked back at him. "Yeah, I guess so. She didn't inform me of any incidents. Why?"

"Nothing."

Blinking, she shrugged. "Okay. Say, what are your majors?"

They are now passing through an intersection, lights from some of the shops flickered on as the sun loses its light.

"Law."

"Law."

"Really?" Kaede asked in a surprised tone. "That's a surprise." she mumbled.

"Why is that Furokawa-san?" Sanada asked.

"Well, Risa-chan is taking up law as well."

Tezuka and Sanada blinked. "Shiraishi-san?"

Kaede nodded. "She has one of the highest marks last term. I'm surprised that you two aren't aware of her."

"Our department has a large number of students, Furokawa-san." Tezuka replied.

"Ah. I see." She shrugged, "Well, at least now that girl has someone else to bother during her exams."

"Hn."

Chuckling, Kaede turned on to the next corner. Glancing at her wristwatch, she was surprised to discover that it was already 6:05. She thought time only flies when you're having fun. Looks like today disproves the popular saying.

"Well, I guess I can say that I am looking forward to dinner."

Just after she was finished uttering the words, a black cat darted in front of her. It happened so fast that she wasn't even sure it _did_ happen.

Now, Kaede isn't by a long a shot a superstitious kind of person. She is quite sure that what happened is just a sore case of coincidence.

She sure do hope so.

* * *

"You are sitting at my chair, Sugimoto."

"I can't see your name written anywhere on it, Kobayashi."

"Sit somewhere else Kuranosuke!"

"But I like it here Risa-chi!"

"Zzzzz..."

"..."

"..."

Sigh.

Grumble.

Misaki chuckled at the resigned look on Kaede's face.

For the first time in over a year, the dining table was full. Aikano-san has originally intended for the apartment complex to be rented out to a large group, thus, the living room,kitchen, dining room and the laundry area were spacious enough to fit at least fifteen people.

And their dining table is huge.

But as of now, the Shiraishi cousins could sure use a larger space.

"Asuna-chan, Kari-chan. Would you please stop glaring at each other and just sit down and eat?" she pleaded in a tired voice.

"Are they always like this Hoshino-san?" Sanada asked, his eyes watching the scene passively.

Sighing, Misaki laid down her own chopsticks and smiled at him. "Not really. I think being in the same room puts them in a worse mood than usual."

"Hn."

Sanada went back to his dinner. Beside him, Tezuka is ignoring the ruckus, and doing a great job of it, it seems.

Yagyuu is watching the girls (and Shiraishi) converse (?) while politely eating his dinner. The curry tasted good, as does the fried udon. It's been a long time since he has eaten a home cooked meal. Living with fellow males tends to do that.

Jirou is sleepily eating his udon, a favorite of his, occasionally yawning. He has stayed up late the other night, hoping to sleep in as today is Sunday. But as it turns out, they all have to wake up early for the move. Now, looking around him, he couldn't really decide if this is going to be good, bad or worse. He has no problems about living with females, but looking at the three screeching and glaring girls...

Yuushi, on the other hand, is staring amusedly at the dinner scene. The dynamics between Sugimoto and Kobayashi can rival that of his former team mates. And it is quite refreshing to see Shiraishi Kuranosuke in a different light. It seems being with his cousin brings out the 'devil side' to the otherwise calm and gentlemanly facade of the sandy-haired Shitenhouji captain.

As to the other girls...

If she wasn't hungry, Kaede would have left the kitchen and locked herself on her room.

Watching Risa, Asuna and Hikari is giving her enough stress to last her the whole term. Even Misaki, usually so patient, has already given up in calming the three girls and is now enjoying her meal.

She sighed as she drops her chopstick, and rubbed her forehead, her eyes on her friends. She frowned when her eyes fell upon a vacant chair.

"Misa-chan," the girl turned to her, "is Chisaki still asleep?"

Misaki blinked. "Uh..I think so. She wasn't responding when I called her earlier."

Asuna rolled her eyes as she snatched a piece of tempura from Hikari's plate. "That girl's dead to the world as of now."

Swiping Asuna's arm, Hikari glared as she chewed on her food. "Chisa-chan looks really tired you know. Let's leave her for now."

"Chisa-chan...?" Shiraishi murmured. Turning to his cousin, he asked with a frown on his face. "You aren't talking about Chisaki Kanai, are you?"

Looking at him suspiciously, Risa raised an eyebrow. "That's her alright. Why do you ask and why do you know her?"

Shiraishi chuckled, drawing looks from the other males. "That is something you shouldn't worry about, Risa-chi."

"Stop with the pet-name already!" Risa screeched, prompting another laugh from her cousin.

The sound of arriving footsteps alerted them, and they all turned to see Chisaki enter the dining room with a smile on her face and her phone on her ear. Her eyes zeroed in on Kaede, who was frowning at her, her brows pinched together.

"Where are you going, Chisaki?"

The girl chuckled as she walked towards the refrigerator, ignoring the looks from the people at the table. "I got a call from the tutorial center. They needed someone to teach a couple of high schoolers English. I was the only one available." She explained as she uncapped a bottle of orange juice and drinks from it. "Oh, hello there Shiraishi-kun! Long time no see eh?"

Shiraishi smiled as he stands up and hugged the smiling girl. Fuji raised an eyebrow at the two, while Risa keeps on shooting glares on her cousin.

"It is, Chisa-chan. How have you been?"

Relinquishing herself from the hug, Chisaki chuckled at him, patting his sandy hair. "Never been better. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some cute guys waiting for me at the center, so talk to you some other time?"

"Okay. Just don't fall in love with them, na Chisa-chan?" Shiraishi teased, poking her cheeks.

Rolling her eyes, the girl went to the table and snatched an apple, leaning over the almost sleeping Jirou. "Ah...Fuji apples!" she exclaimed, throwing the red fruit up before taking a bite. She grinned at the looks on Tezuka's and Sanada's face. "Dinner looks good, but Fuji apples are better!"

"Gross. At least wash that before eating, Chisaki." Asuna growled. "And what time will you be coming home?"

"Tomorrow after class. I have a shift at the cafe at midnight." Grabbing another apple, Chisaki walked towards the door connecting the dining and living room. "Well, ja na minna! I'm off!" with a salute and a grin, she was gone.

Fuji blinked at the space where, just a few seconds ago, Chisaki was. His mind going over the interaction between the girl and his friend. Speaking of Shiraishi...

The former Shitenhouji captain is shaking his head ruefully before sitting back down and sighing, running a hand at his hair. A show of exasperation.

And then his eyes went to Kobayashi, whose eyes are staring at Shiraishi with a sad look in them. Her smile is equally sad, with a hint of resignation in it.

Risa is shooting furtive glances between her cousin and her friend. Asuna is glaring at her plate, pushing it, she nodded at Misaki, who was equally silent.

"Thanks for the food, Misaki. I'm off to sleep."

Upon the strawberry-haired girl's nod, Asuna left the table. Misaki followed her retreating figure, her fingers twitching nervously on her chopstick.

"How did you know her, Kuranosuke?" Risa's quiet voice broke the silence. "You look quite close."

Shiraishi shrugged, his chuckle dry and low. "That is something I can not tell you, Risa. Do not ask any more." He picked up his chopsticks and continued eating.

Risa stared at her with her eyes wide, he only calls her by her name whenever he's serious. What the hell is going on?!

At his answer, Hikari swallowed, as she blinked her eyes repeatedly.

Misaki turned her eyes downwards.

And Kaede sighed and prayed that the day would just end. When she woke up this morning, she has never expected any of this. Whatever happened to Sundays with just her coffee and magazines?

* * *

**_Ehem_...drama much?**

**XD**

**Anyways, enjoy the read guys! And do leave a review! I demand a review!**

**Whahahaahhaha...**

**Yuna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**

**I would like to take this chance to ask each and every one of you to please, please pray for the Philippines. **

**This is such a small thing to ask of you, but even a simple prayer and word of hope is enough for all of us here that were devastated by the typhoon.**

**Thank you in advance!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. Just this story, the OC's and the complex.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Over A Cup of Tea, or Coffee?**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu remembered the quiet mornings he used to enjoy back in his previous lodging.

He would wake up at exactly 5:15 am. Do his morning routine which includes enjoying a cup of tea, jogging for 20 minutes, taking a shower, checking his lessons for the day, eat breakfast at the school cafe and finally make his way to his classes.

That was how he envisioned and lived his mornings for the past year.

When he was informed about the move, he has anticipated a slight change in this routine. After all, they will be now living closer to the campus, which means he can spare a minute or two to enjoy another cup of tea before leaving for his classes, or read that book that Oishi has kindly given him on his last birthday. He has only read a few pages so far. Studying Law is not that easy.

But now, as he dragged himself off of his bed, he resigned to the fact that his mornings won't be silent anymore. His mind recalled the last five mornings since they moved.

On Monday, he was awakened by a screech so long and loud he thought one of the females was having her baby.

His brain then reminded him that no one on the apartment was pregnant. As it turns out, Risa Shiraishi forgot that her cousin was at the same apartment as hers. The realization when she woke up and found said cousin sitting at the living room was enough for her to have a panic attack.

On Tuesday, Sugimoto took the 'wake-up-Jirou-Akutagawa' mission that their first period professor has given her quite seriously. The volleyist is still sporting a purplish cheek from the girl's wake-up call.

The next morning, Hikari and her roommate (Sugimoto) had a duel of who's going to use the shower first.

They used a full dictionary of swear words. Sanada also developed quite a few ticks, since his room was just beside the two's.

On Thursday, Fuji joined in the fun. Enough said.

And then yesterday, Shiraishi was trying to escape from his rabid cousin. In turn, he woke up everybody (Sugimoto was thankful). Tezuka and Sanada were not.

And now, Saturday, Tezuka decided to not be awakened rudely by his housemates. At the first rays of the morning sun, he got up and got ready to do his weekend jog.

After making sure everything in his room was in their proper places, he went out and locked the door.

Making his way towards the kitchen to have his usual cup of tea, he was unsurprised to hear the sound of someone preparing breakfast. Furokawa-san always wakes up before any of the girls and in turn makes breakfast for all of them. The girl's caring and responsible attitude reminded him of his fukubuchou, Oishi. It was nice having someone sane and reliable, he mused.

Approaching the kitchen though, he was greeted by a cheerful voice that he hasn't been hearing for the last few days.

"Ohayou, Tezuka-san! Care for some coffee?" Chisaki Kanai greeted him with a smile, lifting her mug to him, as if an offering.

He blinked at her.

After the girl went to her job last Sunday night, Kanai hasn't been home until now. Just what this girl is doing? And why is she always gone?

"Hn." He nodded, returning her greeting before walking towards the counter to retrieve the teapot he has been using for the last few days. "Arigatou, but I prefer tea."

"Hmmm. I thought so. You're a tea-kind of person after all!"

"Tea person? What do you mean by that Kanai-san?" he asked, intrigued by the word she used.

"Hmmm, you know. Those people who are calm, peaceful and..." she frowned, "serene..yeah, I think that's the right word."

"Hn. Sou ka?" He didn't wait for her response as he went back to face the stove and proceeded to placing the teapot above the fire.

As silence reigned between them, he took the time study his surroundings.

The window is open, letting in the sunlight and a gentle breeze. He can hear the usual morning sounds from the street, though not so loud as to grate his nerves. The whole house is silent, as no one has classes on weekends. Except from the sound of the girl in the kitchen with him sipping her coffee, the long awaited silence calming him.

His eyes went back to his companion, soaking in her appearance. He has just noticed that she is wearing a long-sleeved gray sweat-shirt, a little bigger than her frame, with the collar sagging down her neck. Her hair is up in a messy bun, a blue hair tie holding it up, strands falling in her eyes. She doesn't seem in a hurry to leave, which left him to conclude that the girl, like most of them, will be staying at the apartment at least this morning.

The hissing sound from behind him cut through his observations.

He prepared his tea, just like the way his mother taught him, copying his preferred grandfather's taste. Setting his cup on the table, he let himself slide down at the chair, intent on finishing the cup of tea as soon as possible.

Looking up, the girl pushed the small jar containing sugar. He accepted it with a nod.

"Jasmine tea?"

"Ah."

"It has a very calming scent." She remarked, "And I heard that it has a lot of health benefits."

"Hn. My grandfather influenced me to drinking it."

She grinned at him. "Aha! So you're a grandfather's boy eh?!" she chuckled, "That was surprising to know."

He ignored her teasing. Instead, his eyes went to the book that is in her hands. "You're studying German?"

"Way to change the topic, Tezuka-san. But yeah, I am trying to learn this language." Pushing the back aside, she leaned back in her chair and grimaced. "But seriously, I am having such a hard time taming this monster."

His hand stretched out and took the book. Reading the title, he said. "You should try 'Willkommen' by Paul Coggle." he suggested, "It's a really good book for beginners."

She blinked. "Eh? Really?"

He nodded. "I used that one when I was in middle school."

"You know how to speak German?!"

"Ah."

The surprised and amazed look on her face made him feel both proud and embarrassed at the same time. "Sugoi. Can you say something in German?!"

"Ah. _Was willst du mir damit sagen?_" he said. He watched as she grabbed the book from him and perused the pages. He sipped from his cup.

"Etou..._Irgendwas_?"

"Hn. _Sie sollten Ihre Aussprache zu beheben_."

"_Warum? Ist es wirklich schlimm_?"

He raised an eyebrow at her fast response. "_Nicht so, aber man kann es besser machen._"

She grinned after checking her book for the words. "I see."

_"Warum studieren Sie Deutsch?"_

She went back to her book once again. Her lips pursed and a small frown on her forehead. He waited for her answer, sipping his tea and just watching her. After a full minute, she sighed.

"I give up." She mumbled.

Sighing, he asked the same question in their native language. "Why are you studying German?"

"Oh. For my studies, of course."

"Studies?"

She nodded, taking a sip from her mug. "Yeah. I am majoring in International Studies. And this term, we are going to study all about EU." she explained. "We are supposed to write a study report about a member country. I chose Germany because it is one of the founding countries and I want to visit there someday."

"I see."

"I just thought that it will be a lot better if I can speak the language when I decide to go there." She shrugged, throwing him a smile. "I've been trying to learn the language for years now but I just couldn't retain some of the most basic words. How did you learn by the way?" she asked, "Did you have a tutor? Or did you go to a language center?"

He coughed, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. "By myself." he murmured.

"EH?!" she exclaimed, her lips parting a little. "Sugoi Tezuka-san!"

"Not really. I had a lot of practice."

"Even so." she grumbled. "To be able to master a foreign language by yourself. _Sie sind erstaunlich_, Tezuka-san"

He suddenly feel a little warmer. "Hn. You'll get better with time, Kanai-san."

Her chuckle was one of amusement. "I definitely will. Can I persuade you to be my tutor though? I feel like learning from a pro can up my chances."

"I'm not sure if I am the right person you should ask for that favor, Kanai-san." He replied smoothly.

She laughed. "I was just joking Tezuka-san! I know studying Law is hard. I have enough experience with Risa-chan to know."

"Ah."

She just grinned back at him, returning to her mug. "Oh! There goes my coffee! I didn't even notice."

He lifted his own cup, and was surprised to feel it empty. He didn't even realize it.

"I guess enjoying our morning cups together is better than doing it alone, na Tezuka-san?"

He agreed.

"Mou...it's still early though." She mused with a frown. He found himself agreeing once more. Maybe he can start his morning run then.

But suddenly, Chisaki snapped her fingers, as a smile broke out of her lips.

"I'll just have another cup pf coffee then!" she announced. "How about you, Tezuka-san?"

It is already almost six, half an hour passed with him sipping his tea with her. Did time really went by that fast?

"Ah."

Her smile as she took his cup and busied herself in front of the stove made him decide that jogging can wait until a little later. After all, it is very rare that he get to enjoy a cup of tea in such a peaceful morning.

"Uhm..Tezuka-san..? How do you prepare this tea?"

* * *

The morning blurred as it gave way to lunchtime.

Misaki sighed beside Kaede. The two of them are preparing for their lunch, with Tezuka and Sanada at the table offering their help.

Tezuka said it was to escape his friend, who was suggesting they visit some of their former team mates in their own dormitories/apartments. He wasn't in the mood to be in the middle of a pack of rowdy college students on a Saturday.

Sanada, on the other hand, said that helping in the kitchen is the noble thing to do.

The two girls only nodded at them.

"Are the two of you always the ones who cook?" Sanada asked as he cut the potatoes into cubes. Misaki marveled at his precision.

"Not really." Kaede answered. "Almost all of us can cook, but the others are a bit busier than the two of us."

"She's right." Misaki agreed, pouring water at the pot. "Risa-chan was actually the one who did most of the cooking last term. Asuna-chan is a great cook, but those two wouldn't even last a minute before chucking the knives at each other."

"Ah."

"Hn."

The two girls, already used to their monosyllabic responses, only shrugged and chuckled.

They worked in silence. Only the sounds of knives cutting through different ingredients, the water running from the tap, the crackling of the heated oil, and the cooking utensils being lifted and brought down can be heard in the kitchen.

Tezuka can say that the day has been great so far. He had his morning tea in peace (in such a very nice company, he must add), had his morning run (a little late though), and now, preparing for lunch with no incidences in sight. He decided that he can get used to this.

_"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT?!"_

..Or maybe that was way too early to say.

_"I AM NOT AN IDIOT, YOU IDIOT! AND WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT?! I WAS NOT THE ONE WHO LOST HER MONEY BECAUSE SHE WAS OGLING AT SOME CUTE GUY!"_

_"I WAS NOT OGLING HIM! I WAS **MERELY** LOOKING!"_

_"LOOKING?! LOOKING MY ASS! YOU WERE **DROOLING**!"_

_"FIRST, I WAS NOT DROOLING! SECOND, YOU DON'T HAVE AN ASS!"_

_"OHHHH...YOU DID **NOT** JUST GO THERE SUGIMOTO!"_

_"HUH! GOT YOU WHERE IT HURTS HUH?! NO-ASS-GIRL!"_

_"I SO HAVE AN ASS TOO!"_

_"YOU DON'T!"_

_"I DO TOO!"_

_"YOU DON'T! ASK THE OTHERS!"_

_"FINE!"_

And then there was the sound of heavy footsteps. Tezuka shared a look of fear with Sanada. This will not be good.

"Ohhh! Great, you two are here!" Risa Shirashi suddenly appeared at the kitchen door. (He heard Hoshino-san and Furokawa-san sigh in unison. And was that Furokawa-san apologizing?)

"You!" she pointed at him, "and you!" she points at Sanada. "Tell Sugimoto here that I do have an ass!"

"..."

"..."

"Come on!" she whined, "Help me out here! What ever happened to Law-Students-Solidarity?!"

The two of them still didn't say anything. And besides, he was not aware that there was such thing as LAW-STUDENTS-SOLIDARITY. Was that a club in their department?

"FINE! I'll ask the others then!" she turned on her heel and stomped away from the kitchen. "_OI SUGIMOTO! STOP SMIRKING YOU FLAT-CHESTED BITCH!"_

_"I AM NOT FLAT-CHESTED!"_

_"YOU ARE TOO!"_

_"AM NOT! TAKE IT BACK YOU BITCH!"_

Tezuka and Sanada decided to close the kitchen door.

Silence.

He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when a chuckling voice he knew so well was heard behind the door.

"Saa..I guess they're a little bit too busy inside, na Yukimura-kun?"

Sanada stiffened.

"Maa...maa...Hoshino-san and Furokawa-san are there with them, right?"

He can imaging Fuji nodding, an innocent smile on his lips. "Yes. I think..it's better to leave them alone for now, don't you think?"

"Yes. I think it is for the best."

Two dark chuckles. And then footsteps walking away from the door.

Why was he cursed with knowing Fuji Syusuke?!

But looking at the stone-version of Sanada, he knew he wasn't the only one suffering from the same fate.

Now more than ever, he felt grateful to have someone to share his grief.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by almost in a hurry (maybe because some people wished it so). By three o'clock in the afternoon, Tezuka, along with Sanada and Yukimura, were ready to go to their part-time jobs.

They've been teaching tennis at a private club, where middle schoolers and high-schoolers go to to practice the sport. Being famous players themselves, it wasn't too hard to get the job. The owner is more than happy to accept their application a year ago.

"Part-time job time eh?" Shiraishi asked with a grin.

Nodding, Tezuka remembered that the other male is working in a pet-shop, being an animal-lover himself.

"Well then, since our working places are close, let's walk there together ne?"

"Ah."

"Hn."

"..."

Shiraishi smiled while shaking his head at the silent bluenette. For the past week, the ever-smiling former Rikkai Dai captain has been giving him the cold shoulder. The treatment has confused him. They have been good friends back in their previous apartment. What the hell happened?

"Saa...gomen minna." A soft voice behind them said. "I was having a hard time looking for my cell phone."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, but it was Yukimura who answered the Tensai. "Well, did you find it Fuji-kun?"

"Hai. I forgot that I was already holding it." was the cheerful reply.

Shiraishi shared a sigh with the three others, while Yukimura just chuckled. "I see. Well then, let's go? We wouldn't want to be late."

"Hai! Gomen for making you wait!"

"Hn. Let's just go."

Humming, Fuji planted himself beside Shiraishi, making the sandy-haired male look at him with a raised eyebrow and chuckle. "You sound happy Fuji-kun."

"Hm?" the brunette tilted his head towards him, a smile can be seen on the corner of his lips. "Ahh...I was just enjoying the weather, Shiraishi-kun. Such a pretty weather we have ne?"

_Right._ Whatever the Tensai says, just say yes. **That** is the golden rule.

"Hai. It is, Fuji-kun."

They were almost at the gate enclosing the building when a female voice shouted from behind them.

"Where the hell are you going Chisaki Kanai?! You said you don't have a job today!"

"WAIT! CHISA-CHAAANNNN! HOW ABOUT MY ESSAY?!"

The door banged open, revealing the dark-haired girl hopping while putting her boots on, a wide grin on her face. "I told you the manager called me! I'll be back to help you with your English essay tomorrow okay?! Ja na!"

"CHISAKI KANAI GET BACK HERE!"

"Going out, Kanai-chan?" Fuji seemed unsurprised, while Shiraishi and the rest were blinking their eyes at the huffing girl.

Chuckling, the girl walked towards them while putting her hair up in a bun. "Yeah. The manager of the store I was working for on Mondays called me and said they needed an extra hand. I told him to pay me extra since I'm willing to give them _two_ extra hands!" she grinned as she showed them her two hands.

Chuckling, Shiraishi reached out and ruffled her already messy hair. "You never change, do you, Chisa-chan? Always working too hard."

Chisaki, rolling her eyes, skipped in front of them, hands rummaging through her bag. "I was supposed to meet someone today but I guess he would have to wait." Extracting a music player, she stuck the earphones to her ears and looked up grinning at the smiling Yukimura and the two silent males. "Oh! You're working part-time too?!"

"Hai, we are Kanai-chan. Say, you said you're meeting someone?" Yukimura asked, falling in step beside the girl.

Nodding, Chisaki removed the earphone in her left ear. "Yeah."

"Boyfriend?" Shiraishi asked behind her.

Fuji noted that Tezuka was listening with one of his ears._ Interesting._

Chisaki laughed. "Nope!" she glanced behind her. "Remember Sato-kun from 'That's Hot'?" Shiraishi nodded. "He asked to meet me today. He didn't tell me the reason though."

"Probably to ask you to model for him."

"Ewww. As if I'd wear any of his designs. I don't like the idea of dying because of pneumonia, thank you." She replied, wrinkling her nose.

"Ah. His creations are rather...bold."

"'_Bold'_ is an understatement. They are borderline perverse. No sane girl would wear them."

Shiraishi just laughed lightly, and Fuji has to wonder at the easy companionship between the two. Are they just friends? Or have they dated before? Shiraishi's reaction last week was too intense to be of that for a friend. But looking at Kanai-chan..

"Well, I think this is where we part ways eh?" Chisaki smiled at them as they reached the intersection. The rest of them have to ride the bus to the station.

"Where are you working for today, Kanai-chan?" Yukimura asked.

"Just over there," she pointed at the far end of the road, "you know the convenience store at the end of this block?" some of them nodded, "that's where I'm going. I need to reorganize their inventory."

Yukimura nodded. "I see. Well, take care in going home later then."

"Oh. I'll probably go home tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. I would need to pull an all-nighter again."

"Well, see you tomorrow then Kanai-chan."

Chisaki returned the smiles that were thrown to her by the three males. Shifting her eyes to the silent ones, she gave a nod to Sanada and grinned at Tezuka. "Well, I hope to share the morning cup with you again tomorrow Tezuka-san! Maybe you can teach me more German words?"

Tezuka's nod was almost imperceptible. "Ah. Take care on your way, Kanai-san."

"Hai! Ja na!" with a wave and a smile, the girl walked down the path, earphones stuck to her ears.

Tezuka followed her form until he lost her in a sea of people. He briefly wondered if the girl had enough sleep to be working the whole night once again.

But the light, more than amused chuckle brought his attention back to his companions. He mentally cursed at his momentary lapse.

"I didn't know you're getting all chummy with her, Tezuka-kun." Shiraishi commented with a tight-lipped smile. He ignored him expertly as he turned his eyes to the street in front of him.

"Why, are you jealous, Shiraishi-kun?" Yukimura velvety-smooth voice answered for him.

"Not at all, Yukimura-kun." was the equally smooth reply.

"Hn. The bus is here." Sanada said beside him, and he was, once again, thankful for the silent man.

Inside the bus though, Tezuka found himself cursing as Fuji sat beside him with an innocent smile in his face. Sanada has no choice as Yukimura not-so-subtly maneuvered the stoic-silent man into the only available seat, which was a three-seater, with Shiraishi already claiming the window seat.

The two exchanged a well-meaning glance of silent suffering.

As he felt the bus lurched forward, he resigned to his fate.

"So...sharing a morning cup and exchanging German endearments eh, Tezuka?"

Mentally groaning, he tried to keep his facade. "Ah. I found her this morning with her cup of coffee."

The smile remained. "Saa...what a coincidence. Is that the reason why you were late in your morning run?" was the not-so-innocent question.

How the hell did Fuji know about _that?_!

"Saa...I was awake when you went out of your room, you know." The smile widen. His back tingled with a shiver so familiar yet one he hasn't gotten used to. "I was waiting for you to finish that cup of tea so we can have our usual run together. But imagine my surprise when my dear Buchou didn't, for almost an hour, finish his usual cup of tea!" he finishes with a dramatic sigh.

Tezuka wished the bus ride would just end.

"Tell me Tezuka, was it the tea, or the company?"

On another note, maybe he can just go up to the driver and push his feet on the damned accelerator.

Meeting an accident is better than having Fuji Syusuke asking him this stupid questions anyway.

"Saa...the bus won't accelerate even if you glare at the driver like that Tezuka."

_Goddamned geniuses!_

* * *

Hahahaha..poor Tezuka :D

I just love sadistic Fuji.

Anyways, here are the translation for the German phrases I used:

**"Was willst du mir damit sagen?"**–-"What do you want me to say?"

**"Irgendwas?"** -"Anything?"

**"Sie sollten Ihre Aussprache zu beheben**." -"You should fix your pronunciation."

**"Warum? Ist es wirklich schlimm?"**- "Why? Is it really bad?"

**"Nicht so, aber man kann es besser machen.**"- "Not so, but you can do better."

**_"Sie sind erstaunlich_, Tezuka-san.**"- "You're amazing, Tezuka-san."

Isn't Tezuka **AMAZING**?!  
REVIEW those who agrees with me!

Until next chapter guys!

**Yuna XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own PoT. Because if I do, there will be lots of awesome, gorgeously hilarious girls to balance them out. I only own this story, the OC's, and the complex.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Living with a Permanent Migraine**

* * *

Kaede Furokawa is one of those people who loves organization.

She is that kind of person who will arrange her clothes in her closet by color: tops on the left side, bottoms at the right side. Dresses (how few she has) were in a different section altogether. Her handkerchiefs (because real ladies use one) are all pressed and folded in four's, and they are lined up in seven rows, color-coordinated just like her clothes. Her shoes, heeled or flats, running shoes (she has two), slippers (flip-flops and those fluffy ones she uses at home(Risa and Hikari always robbed her of those, because the two kleptomaniacs said they are so comfy)) were all lined up in her shoe rack located near the door of her room.

Her bag is organized: pens and small planner at the outermost pocket, cellphone and vanity mirror along with her comb at the back pocket, wallet and her notes at the innermost pocket. She carries a binder in her hand, just in case.

Her hair is always up in a bun or ponytail: the former when at home, the latter when she's in school.

Her daily routine is much like that of a military officer: rises at 5:30 am, washes face, brush teeth, drink a cup of tea, wash the cup, retreat to her room. At 6:15, she will take a shower, dress in fresh clothes (preferably jeans and a shirt), goes down to the living room, watch the morning global news with the newspaper on her left and her notes on her right. At 7:45, she will leave the apartment and head to the campus (despite the fact that her first period starts at 9 o'clock). She will meet up with some of her classmates at the school cafe (the one close to the library and her department), and after a five-minute chat, they will all head to their class.

Her last class ends at 3 o'clock. She will swing by the library if she has a certain book that she needs to read or borrow, and then she will head back to their apartment, where she will join Misaki, Hikari or Asuna in cooking for their dinner, while exchanging gossips from their respective departments. At exactly seven-thirty p.m, she and the rest of the girls will be eating dinner (except when Chisaki is somewhere around Tokyo, or the closer prefecture).

This is her daily routine. Organized. Orderly. And she would very much likes to keep it that way.

Her housemates have other plans though.

* * *

Monday mornings are the worst, that is a fact that Kaede has learned to accept after her twenty years of existence.

But this..._this_, on her very honest opinion, is downright unacceptable.

She has woken up a little bit late today, prompting a frown to mar her smooth forehead, and her mental alarms blaring off in warning. Manic Monday is about to go down, and she has to go and contain it as soon as possible.

Or they won't have a kitchen and dining room to cook and eat at. And maybe this time, the girls will be able to succeed at blowing off the whole apartment.

So she got up, washed her face, run her fingers on her hair in an attempt to put it in a bun while her eyes are searching for her slippers, ears strained hard to listen to even the slightest of sounds coming from the lower part of the house.

She hoped the three monsters she calls her friends/housemates are still asleep.

But the succession of loud sounds coming suspiciously from the kitchen wiped any notions of her previous thought being true.

Slamming the door of her room, her feet pounded the floor as she made her way downstairs.

The sight that greeted her woke her still slightly befuddled mind.

She is going to kill these three.

The floor is flooded by red-water, with strips of gooey syrup (which she later discovered was maple) dripping down from the table, flour smearing the previously clean and sparkling kitchen counter, kitchen cutlery scattered both the counter and the floor.

Her eyes went to the three glaring girls in the middle of it all.

A Risa with white hair raised her hands in defense. "I was trying to make pancakes when Sugimoto here came and distracted me!"

"_EXCUSE ME?_!" Asuna screeched, her hair covered in dripping syrup, "You were the one who threw the open bottle of maple syrup on me! I was only trying to get water!"

"Water that you threw at me!" Hikari shouted indignantly, her previously white shirt (Kaede can only guess) now red and wet. "Now look at what you've done to my favorite shirt!"

"It wasn't my fault that you're shirt is now red!" the gray-blonde girl shouted back, "It's your fault for eating strawberry jam!"

"It wouldn't matter if you didn't throw water at me!"

"Now look at my hair! Goddammit! I hate white hair!"

"Well you should! Coz you look like crap!"

"Don't shit with me you two! This is all your fault!"

"EXCUSE ME?! I was the one who was trying to cook here!"

Mentally counting down from ten to one, Kaede breathed deeply before speaking in a flat tone. "I am going to go back to my room and take shower. And when I get back down here, I want this kitchen spotless, or there'll be hell to pay." Her violet eyes widened at the three silent girls. "Do you three hear me?"

Hikari squeaked. Risa gulped hard. Asuna met her stare defiantly, but dropped her eyes after five seconds.

Kaede Furokawa is scary personified.

* * *

Sitting in front of a laughing Chisaki, Kaede gathered the stripped pieces of tissue paper in her hands and threw them at her friend's face.

Chisaki waved her hand in front of her. "Hey! Stop that Kaede-chan!"

"Then stop laughing goddammit! It's not that funny!" Kaede narrowed her eyes at the other girl.

Chuckling, Chisaki leaned forward, elbows at the surface of the table. "So what happened after that? Tell me more!"

This girl just loves hearing about the stupidity of their housemates.

"When I get back, they were still mopping the floor. The three didn't have time to get a shower before going to their classes. Not that I care. I have to miss breakfast and almost have been late if not for the fact that my first period professor was gossiping with that hot assistant teacher next door."

With another laugh, Chisaki threw her head back as she slams her palm down at the table, prompting the other students at the cafeteria to look at them. Some were amused, while some are raising their eyebrows. But nobody dared to question the laughing girl.

Eyes sparkling with mirth, shoulders shaking, Chisaki chuckled at her. "Mou...Too bad I wasn't there! I would love to see that scene!"

_Of course you would_, Kaede thought wryly. "Well, if you could just stay long enough to spend mornings with us, then maybe you could. See that scene, I mean."

Chisaki shrugged, lifting the tall cup of coffee to her lips. Taking a sip, she said. "I would like to, but you know I have a lot of part-time jobs right now. I couldn't say no to them."

"You could take a break every now and then."

"I would, but I need this. You know that."

"You'll kill yourself before you graduate."

"Well, write me a good eulogy will you?"

Kaede chucked a piece of her french fries towards her friend's face. "Shut up, Chisaki. You're too morbid."

"You were the one who started it." Chisaki countered.

"And I am stopping it now."

Rolling her eyes, Chisaki went back to her notes, munching on a piece of sandwich, earphones stuck once again in her ears.

With a shake of her head, Kaede lets her friend be. Leaning back, she let her violet eyes study their surroundings. Her department, Business, and Chisaki's , International Studies, are situated closely to each other. So on days like this, she can enjoy a light lunch or snacks with her friend, who's always somewhere- it's a little bit stupid to be asking the other girl where the hell she's been.

Kaede is lucky to meet Chisaki here twice a week.

Most of the students hanging around the cafeteria are from both their departments. So everybody knows almost everybody.

Or rather, everybody knows Kaede Furokawa and Chisaki Kanai.

That is one of the reasons why she always, always stay here during her breaks. The place is familiar, the faces, the sounds. The kind lady behind the food counter already knows what she would like on certain days. Everything is in order. Even the chaos rather seemed organized.

She felt at home.

The activity around them suddenly stopped momentarily, and Kaede raised an eyebrow at the girls beside their table staring at something past her head, blushes evident on their faces.

She was attempted to turn around and see what the fuss is all about when she heard the sound of a clearing throat behind her.

"Are these seats taken, Furokawa-san?"

* * *

Fuji couldn't help but be amused at the look of surprise, which immediately morphed into one of utter nonchalance in a split second, on Furokawa's face._ So much control,_ he mused. This girl can give his dearest Buchou and Sanada a run for their money when it comes to being so in control with their emotions and facial expressions (what little they have).

"Iie, they are not, Sanada-san. Please feel free to take a seat." the girl offered with a smile, which, to Fuji's sharp eyes, seemed a little bit strained.

"Hn. Arigatou."

Sanada took the proffered seat. Tezuka followed immediately, sitting on Furokawa's right; Chisaki, who still has her head bowed and silent, on his left. Fuji took the seat on the other side of the girl.

"Na, Kanai-chan..." he called out to the girl, letting his voice linger behind her ear. He watches as Furokawa's eyes widened and her lips parted, while his dear Buchou stiffened in his seat.

Chisaki may have felt him, for she jerked her head and stared behind her with wide, surprised eyes. Fuji noted that her eyes are the darkest shade of brown...or was it black?

"Fuji-san! You surprised me!" and then, quickly recovering, she laughed, relaxing back in her seat. "Oh, Sanada-san. Tezuka-san."

Chuckling, Fuji made himself comfortable in his seat. He can feel the other girl's eyes on him. "Did I surprise you that much Kanai-chan? Gomen. I didn't mean to."

Chisaki just shook her head, extracting the earphones she stuck to her ears earlier, her book lays open in front of her. "This is a surprise. I think this is the first time we've seen you guys here."

"Yeah." Kaede cleared her throat, and directed a pointed look at the brown-haired Tensai. "Is there something you need?"

Sanada nodded. "The cafe beside our department is crowded."

Tezuka mirrored Sanada's action, his eyes roaming around the cafeteria discreetly. "Lunchtime is almost over, and we need to read on a topic. This is the best place we can find."

"Saa...they're right. I hope we aren't intruding too much." He smiled at Kaede, making the girl raise her eyebrow at him.

"Just asking." she shrugged, "It's rare to see law and architecture students here you know."

"Ah. You're right." Fuji chuckled, and then turned to the girl on his side. "I haven't seen you for a while, Kanai-chan. How have you been?"

"I've been great, Fuji-san!" Chisaki chirped, "How about you guys? School being a bitch or what?"

"Chisaki."

Sanada and Tezuka shook their heads at her; Fuji laughed softly. Chisaki wrinkled her nose at Kaede.

"It's been good, I think. How about you?"

"It's okay. Lessons are boring though. I wish we can just skip the theories and go straight to discussion and debates." she grinned. "That's my favorite part!"

Fuji, seemingly interested, engaged the girl in the topic, leaving the three others to sit and stare at them in a not so comfortable silence.

'_What the hell is he playing at_?' Kaede frowned as she stared at the two in front of her, especially at Fuji.

The brown-haired male is probably one of the most popular students not just in his department, but all over the campus. He is charismatic, intelligent and extremely good-looking. But, why is he showing such an interest on Chisaki? Does he like her? And what the hell is with Tezuka-san? He seemed to be frozen in his seat.

Chisaki's laughter rung out once again, other students are now looking at their table. Kaede wanted to burrow her face in her hands. She doesn't like this one bit.

"You seem to be having fun, Chisaki-san."

At the sound of the new voice, all five people sitting at the table turned to look at the newcomer.

Smiling blue-green eyes greeted them.

"Can I talk to you for a bit, Chisaki-san?"

* * *

"I didn't know Kanai-chan has a boyfriend."

Kaede snorted at Fuji's statement.

"Now _that_ would definitely make him the happiest man alive." She turned to look at her friend talking to her classmates at the other table. "He's her classmate, and one of the many guys who wish Chisaki would go out with them."

"Really?" Fuji sounds amused. "I didn't know she's that popular. She doesn't act like it."

"Of course not. Why would she, if she isn't even aware of it?"

"Ah. I see."

_Tezuka does not._

His eyes are somewhat glued to the girl, who is frowning about something her supposed classmate is saying. She seemed annoyed at him. He's glad of that observation. And then, his brain catching up with his thought, he redirected his attention on the food he has in front of him.

Sanada, eyes on his silent classmate, stared at the dark-haired girl.

Ever since they moved, his classmate has changed. They are not noticeable of course, since its Tezuka Kunimitsu we're talking about here. But, for someone who is around the man in question most of the time, he can pinpoint this minute details.

Just like now, Tezuka is exhibiting all signs of being annoyed (clenched jaws, lips in a firm line, eyes narrowed, a frown between his brows), which, at first, confused Sanada.

Before they met up with Fuji, Tezuka is in a good mood (not smiling or anything, but Sanada can tell). They have just gotten their test results. Top scores, both of them.

Their debate teacher applauded Tezuka for his arguments.

Their political science instructor praised Tezuka (and Sanada) for their papers.

When Fuji suggested they go to this cafeteria, Sanada noticed Tezuka's eyes blinked, his steps faltered, and he didn't disagree, even if they all knew that the cafeteria is full of students (female being the majority) at this time.

Tezuka, like Sanada himself, always, always tries to avoid being around the opposite gender. And here is Tezuka seemingly willing to do so all of a sudden.

All in all, Sanada Genichiro can conclude that something about being around the two specific females is causing Tezuka to exhibit these behaviour.

Now, remembering what happened last Saturday, he thinks that it is safe to say that the female Tezuka has had most contact, is Chisaki Kanai.

That fact added to Tezuka's reaction when the said girl was approached by her classmate, and was taken away from their table...

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to come up with the glaring conclusion: Tezuka Kunimitsu is smitten with a certain dark-haired, dark-eyed girl.

Sanada resisted the urge to sigh. When the hell did he grow such an interest with his friend's romantic interests anyway?

He should just get back to his book. Yes. That is an splendid idea.

"Can I borrow your notes, Tezuka?" He asked the silent man.

Without turning, Tezuka slid his notebook towards him. "Hn."

Sanada shared a look with the two people on his either side: one was amused, one isn't so.

Sanada raised an eyebrow at Kaede. She looked beyond annoyed. Violet eyes are going back in forth between Tezuka and Kanai. Her jaws clenched so tightly Sanada can see muscles jumping.

_'Don't tell me...'_

And then he turned to the silent Tensai.

Who is also eyeing the two girls and his former Buchou with sharp, sapphire-blue eyes. The glint behind those pools caught Sanada by surprise.

_'No...he doesn't like her as well...right?'_

But he remembered Fuji's earlier actions.

And the Tensai was the one who suggested they come here.

Sanada wouldn't even be surprised if the Tensai knew beforehand that the two girls would be here at this time. Fuji Syusuke is the Tensai after all.

The realization hit him like a bullet train-fast, powerful. And deadly.

The tension around the four hung like a dark cloud on a stormy day.

And Sanada wondered if he is the only one who can feel it.

And then like a ray of foreboding, Chisaki came back, a cheery grin on her lips, her eyes glinting. And Sanada saw Tezuka lose the tension in his shoulders, eyes regarding the girl coolly, as if he hasn't spent the last thirteen minutes and thirty-five point two seconds glaring at the back of the head of the nameless male classmate of Chisaki Kanai.

"So, what did I miss?"

* * *

At the end of another grueling day of lectures, Kaede found herself walking alongside Fuji, Tezuka and Sanada.

The rush of the students was heavy, as they hurry to their respective part-time jobs. Kaede frowned, Chisaki told her earlier that the girl didn't have one today, having finished almost of it over the weekend, and the girl wanted to get a good sleep.

Kaede wondered where the hell that blasted girl is.

"Saa...is Kanai-chan going to her part-time job today, Furokawa-chan?"

She raised an eyebrow at the curiously looking brunette, and sighed. He looked so damned innocent. "She won't, Fuji-san. She's probably being held up by her classmates or her last period instructor." she explained.

He smiled. "Ah...that's good to hear then."

Kaede sighed at the extremely happy tone at the male's voice. Shrugging her shoulder, she turned to Sanada, who is walking on her right. "Is Risa-chan in your class, Sanada-san?"

"No. But we share two classes this term."

"I see." She nodded, a smile lingering at the corner of her lips. "She always complain about her being alone in her department. Now maybe she doesn't have to talk to her self so often on her breaks."

Sanada blinked, black eyes staring at her. "Talking to her self?"

"Hm. Risa-chan can be such an eccentric girl, you know. And besides," she shrugged, "she never has anyone to talk to in her department."

"Why is that?" Tezuka asked from Sanada's right.

"Well, let's just say she and the rest of her class just can't see eye to eye."

Sanada raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well, maybe your friend is a little _too_ eccentric for them."

"I actually thought Shiraishi-chan is pretty funny."

"You think everybody who's weird is funny, Fuji." Tezuka looked at his friend blandly. Fuji just smiled while nodding.

"Well..,"

Kaede shook her head at Fuji; Tezuka-san is right. 'Weird' seemed to be equivalent to 'funny' in the brunette's dictionary.

Her attention was caught when a group of four girls waved at her as they pass by them. Two of them are from her class, while the two other she doesn't recognize.

"Classmates, Furokawa-chan?"

"Yeah," she murmured to Fuji, brows furrowing a little on her forehead. She has never been close to these two particular girls. And now they are smiling at her as if they've just been proclaimed BFF's.

But when she saw the girls' eyes flew towards the males with her, along with blushing cheeks and some giggling, her lips twitched downwards. _Of course._ Who wouldn't notice her if she's walking with three of the most popular, not to mention, best-looking male students in all of their campus?

Deciding not to take the bait and become their bridge towards the subjects of the girls' affections, she offered them a nod and walked on.

They can hate her as much as they want afterwards, but she will not give herself additional headaches.

* * *

The next morning, the said girls approached her and asked if they can share table with her during their lunch break. She said no. After all, Misaki and Risa will be having their lunches with her.

She thought they would be deterred by her less-than-apologetic refusal.

But _no._

They brought reinforcements the day after.

Hikari laughed until her face was red, and Yukimura has to pat her gently on the back. Asuna snickered at her, while grabbing a couple of cards and reading through them, Misaki telling her not to.

"Tezuka-san and Sanada-san won't even care, Misaki." The blonde just relpied, though she stopped reading them.

And now, Friday, Kaede found herself carrying more than a few multi-colored boxes complete with ribbons and frills. And oh, tiny colored cards that carries the declarations of admiration and appreciation (She'd like to add borderline obsession) that the girls in her classes (yes, all of her classes) have 'primly' asked her to deliver them to the three male students who had been taking their lunch breaks with her. Did she say they shouted shrilly in her ears while doing so? If not, then she's saying it now.

Dumping the 'deliveries' into the table, she resisted the urge to hurl a particularly large square box into Fuji's smiling face.

"Saa...are those gifts for us, Furokawa-chan?"

Kaede can't decide whether his smile is angelic, or devilish.

She decided she doesn't really care.

"Yes. And please tell your beloved admirers that I am not your delivery-man. Or woman." She answered in a flat tone.

Fuji's smile widens. Her eyes did the same.

A slim hand picked up a small pink box (Kaede shivered at the flicker of mischief in Fuji's sapphire orbs). He read the contents of the small card, and his smile turned even sweeter. If _that_ was even possible.

"Saa...this one's for you, _Te-zu-ka-kun_. And oh!" he exclaimed happily as he moved to another box. "This is one's for Sa-na-da-_channn_!"

The two males visibly stiffened, and both straightened their backs on their seats.

And two deathly glares were sent towards the still smiling Fuji. Just how in hell's name can he stand always being on the receiving end of those glares?

"Hn. Please refrain from calling me in that tone, Fuji." Tezuka said stoically on his seat. His eyes glazed over the boxes, seemingly undecided whether to hurl them at the nearest trash can, or to hurl them at the smiling brunette.

Kaede voted the latter.

Sanada eyed the boxes with restrained disgust (though he looks like he's having aneurysm). "And please do not call me with that honorific, Fuji-san." He said in a cold tone.

Kaede shivered. Is she in Antarctica or what?

But the blasted Fuji is _still smiling_. "Saa...but _that's_ what they are calling you." He opened three cards at the same time. "See?"

Kaede held on to her chuckles as her eyes saw the elegant, cursive writings on the cards.

In pink gel.

Pink, glittery gel. And oh, there are flowers and butterflies too!

_Sweet._

"I wonder how they found out that you two absolutely_ love_ pink." Fuji nodded to himself, a look of mock wonder on his face, "Or that you _secretly_ _adore_ flowers and butterflies. Oh! And that you really _wanted_ to read sweet poetry written in glittery gel pen. Man, they must have exerted too much effort in these." Sigh.

Kaede choked on her own laughter.

Fuji turned his eyes on her, laughter swirling in their depths. And Kaede found herself laughing along the brunette, with the two staring at them, promises of death in their equally cold eyes.

Looks like Chisaki will be the one who'll be writing a eulogy after all.

* * *

**Yeah.**

**From here on, I decided to write chapters in an original character's P.O.V. just to establish each of their personality.**

**I will be writing one for each OC before switching off to a third-person P.O.V. until all of them have a chapter each.**

**This first one is about Kaede Furokawa. So, who do you want to get to know next? Tell me guys. :)**

**So. Tell me guys who among the OC's you like so far, or whom do you like to pair with the PoT original characters.**

**As early as now, you can choose your own pairings based on the first few chapters of the story. But I would have to remind you, I don't do Yaoi. Not because I hate it, but because I cannot write/do Yaoi stories. Apologies to all Yaoi lovers out there.**

**Well, that's a pretty long A/N there.**

**Read and Review guys! I will be waiting to hear from you all!**

**XD YUNA**


End file.
